Desert Rose
by Argentum Dreigon
Summary: Una gran leyenda, de un gran oasis en el medio del desierto, que contiene una hermosa rosa, la cual guarda en su interior, un hermoso tesoro incalculable. RyoxBakura. Terminado
1. Rosy Chappy 1

Mouuu!!!!!!!!!! Otro fic!!!!!!!! Sobrepasando lo de mi virus.... U-U Aquí estoy yo, tratando de recuperar las ganas que perdí para poder terminar Ojos Amatista y Possession. Oh dios... Será complicado, pero, lo intentaré.

Oki dokie. Los dejó para que disfruten esta nueva historia, basada en la canción de Sting, Desert Rose. Espero que les guste.

--------------

-¿A dónde iremos está vez de viaje?

-Por los desiertos del mundo. Ya que les gusta mucho fotografiar animales, y no hemos visitado los que habitan en las arenas...

-¡Weeeeeee! ¡Será divertido!

-Jaja...Sólo si no te mareas primero en el avión.

-¡Eso estuvo de más, pelo pincho mal teñido!

-¡Hablando de pelo pincho! ¡Mira quién habla!

-¡MARIK ISHTAR! ¡¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO, YAMI-SAN?!

-¡NO ME DIGAS DE ESA MANERA!

-Calmensen chicos...-ellos no escuchaban.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear, hasta que un tercer y cuarto intervinieron en la pelea. Uno era albino y alto, que sujetó al llamado Marik, que tenía piel morena. Mientras que el otro, más alto que el albino, con cabello castaño y ojos azules, tomó al llamado Yami.

-Bien, creo que deberé tomar algunas precauciones cuando viajen todos ustedes juntos, ¿no?

-Deberías.

-¿Por qué no van a preparar sus cosas? Saldremos dentro de poco.

-Es una buena idea, siempre y cuando Bakura me suelte.-dijo indignado Marik, aún sostenido por el albino.

-De acuerdo.-respondió este, soltándolo, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un golpe sordo.

-Me las pagarás...-murmuró el moreno, mientras se frotaba su dolorido trasero.

El castaño intentaba cerrar la maleta de su amigo Yami, pero simplemente no podía. O estaba muy cargada, o simplemente no quería cerrarse. Ambos se sentaron sobre ella, e intentaron cerrarla mientras estaban sobre la tapa, que llegaba hasta los topes, permitiendo así a las agarraderas juntarse.

-¿Quién de los dos se estirará?-preguntó el castaño.

-Tú eres más alto que yo, Seto. Llegarás mejor.

Pero apenas el castaño se movió, la maleta se abrió súbitamente, mandando a los dos chicos de bruces al suelo.

-¡¡¡ESTÁ VIVA!!!-gritó Yami, señalándola acusadoramente.

-Lo que me faltaba...-murmuró Seto, bajo su aliento.

-¿Qué ocurre?-un hombre con cabellos blancos entró en la habitación, al repentino grito de Yami, junto con una réplica de este, pero más chica e inocente.

-¡¡LA MALETA ESTÁ VIVA!! ¡¡NOS ARROJÓ AL SUELO CUANDO ESTÁBAMOS SOBRE ELLA INTENTADO CERRÁRLA!!

-Yaaaaaaamiiiii... Las maletas son objetos inanimados. ¿No estarás algo emocionado por el viaje?-dijo la réplica de este.

-¡Pero les digo que está viva! ¿No es verdad Seto?-este suspiró.

-No sabría decírtelo Yami. Tal vez sólo estaba muy cargada, como siempre haces cada vez que nos vamos de viaje.-ante esto, el chico se sonrojó de vergüenza.

-Yugi, ¿Por qué no lo ayudas? Tal vez así hagamos más rápido.-le dijo el hombre al más pequeño.

-De acuerdo, Pegasus. ¡Hora de la diversión!

-¿No pensarás en armarme todo el equipaje, verdad Yugi?-dijo algo temeroso Yami, una vez que Pegasus se había ido de la habitación.

-¡Ja! ¡Leíste mi mente!

-Oh dios...-murmuró nuevamente Seto.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!-gritó Marik, tomándose su gorro evitando que el fuerte viento que corría lo echara a volar por los aires, mientras el jeep viajaba a una velocidad impresionante.-¡¡¡ESTO SI QUE ES VIAJAR!!!

-¡¡¡MARIK!!! ¡¡BAJA DE AHÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!! ¡¡NO QUIERO QUE UNA RAMA TE DECAPITE POR UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ESTA!!-rugió Pegasus, que se encontraba en el primer jeep, viajando con Seto, Yami y Yugi.

Se encontraban viajando rápidamente por la ruta, en la cual había muchas ramas de árboles bajas, y unas cuantas habían chocado contra los automóviles. Pero el moreno quería disfrutar de una "buena vista", y no tuvo mejor idea que sacar la cabeza por el techo del jeep.

-¡¡ESTO ES VIDA!! ¡¡GAAAAAAHHH!!

Algo lo jaló fuertemente hacia abajo, enterrándolo en el asiento. Marik estaba algo aturdido, y sacudió su cabeza, para abrirlos y encontrarse con un chico similar a él, con cara enojada.

-Si se te da una orden por tu seguridad, ¡SE CUMPLE!-gritó este.

-De acuerdo, Malik-chan.-respondió algo temeroso Marik.

Mientras ellos comenzaban a discutir, Bakura permanecía callado, mientras preparaba las cámaras fotográficas que irían a utilizar en su pequeño safari por el desierto de la Pampa.

Detuvo sus labores, cuando el brillo de su Objeto milenario le llamó la atención. Uno de los picos se levantó, y señaló hacia el este. Bakura levantó la vista, y vio cómo el desierto se abría paso ante ellos, pero no vio nada que le llamara la atención. Se encogió de hombros, y continuó cargando a las cámaras con los rollos, mientras que su sortija no dejaba de marcar al este.


	2. Rosy Chappy 2

Weeeee!!!!!!!! Segundo capi de Desert Rose!!!! XDDD Aún estoy tratando de exprimirme los sesos intentado continuar Possession, pero se me agarró la vagancia con ése... Tal vez no lo actualizaré en un laaaaaaaaargo tiempo. TT No me maten snif snif

Kida Luna: XDDD Jaja.... Seeh... Diversión sana para Marik. Nada en él es sano. :P Y en cuanto a esos dos fics, no los abandonaré, sólo los dejaré suspendidos un largo tiempo. Irán a hibernar un rato.

Diosa atena: ¡Que exigente eres amiga! Recuerda que soy YO la que está haciendo el fic, así que, si Ryo será seme, será seme, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Solamente lo será en un solo lemmon (Oh dios! He abierto mucho la boca ) Pero, trataré de hacerlo ver como a ese niño sensual que a mi me encanta. w Cute!

La neko: (meow! XD) ¿Qué le tienes con Maxi? ¬¬ Es mi ídolo. XD Y shi, ya de seguro sabes quién es la rosa del desierto, jeje.

GRACIAS A TODAS!!! MERCI MERCI!!! XDD

----------

Mientras atravesaban las zonas boscosas y húmedas de la Selva del Amazonas, Bakura y Malik tomaban fotos del paisaje natural que se les aparecía en todas partes. Lograron captar en varias tomas como un jaguar cazaba, y esto puso muy contento al grupo, ya que las fotos una vez reveladas habían salido muy bien.

Al hacerse paso por entre la maleza, hallaron en un gran lago a una anaconda descansando apaciblemente sobre la orilla tomando sol, mientras que sacaba su bífida lengua constantemente para percibir su entorno.

Emocionado, Marik tomó su respectiva cámara, y, con cuidado, se acercó a la gigante serpiente que medía unos buenos seis metros. Sus colores le hacían difícil la localización, pero una vez cerca, como unos pocos metros, era muy fácil de ver.

La serpiente sintió unas vibraciones en el suelo, y giró su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Marik apuntando con su cámara.

-Espero que no ataque... -se dijo así mismo el moreno, mientras disparaba rápidamente con el aparato.

La serpiente se desenrolló rápidamente, y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta el grupo, con suma curiosidad. Los demás se quedaron quietos, pero Bakura se agachó lo suficiente como para poder tocar suavemente la cabeza de la anaconda.

Esta se apartó, y lo rodeó, para poder adentrarse en el bosque. El albino suspiró, y volvió a colocarse de pie, mirando como la serpiente iba internándose en la maleza lentamente.

-Hum... Qué día... Hizo mucho calor últimamente...-se quejó Yugi, mientras que él y sus compañeros tomaban un relajante baño en las termas del hotel.-No creo poder aguantar otro día así.

-Jaja... Si supieras el calor que hace en Egipto, preferirías quedarte aquí, amigo.-acotó Marik, lavándole la espalda a Malik, que se encontraba recostado sobre las rocas.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo iremos a Egipto?-inquirió Yami, frotándose el cabello.

-Dentro de dos semanas.-la voz agotada de Malik respondió a la pregunta.

-¡¡¡¡¡SEEEEEEEETTTTTTTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!-una nueva voz se unió a la conversación, y, lo que se pudo oír después fue un gran "¡¡SPLASH!!"

Definitivamente _alguien _había entrado de la manera más tierna dentro de la piscina. El jabón de la cabeza de Yami había desaparecido por completo, Yugi estaba completamente mojado al igual que Marik y Malik. Seto en el mismo estado, y salvo Bakura, que se encontraba alejado de ellos, estaba con su cabello seco, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al lado de Seto, emergió un chico rubio y alto, con sus ojos miel mirándolo tiernamente, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Se acercó al castaño, y lo besó en la mejilla derecha, haciendo que este se sonrojara fuertemente.

-¡Joey!-gritaron todos.

-¡Sip! ¡El mismo!

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Seto, una vez calmado.

-Pues, un pajarito me dijo que ustedes vendrían de safari por aquí, y pues, convencí a mis padres de quedarnos más tiempo en Brasil.-abrazó al castaño fuertemente, mientras que hociqueaba su cuello dulcemente.-¡Te extrañe Seto-san!

El chico se sonrojó nuevamente, y todos rieron suavemente ante esto. Bakura sólo miraba inerte. Volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, antes de que todos salieran de las termas.

Todos dormían apaciblemente, salvo el albino, que se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana, sosteniendo su sortija que seguía marcando al este. La dejó a un lado, y fijó su vista en la ventana, desde la cual podía ver los altos árboles de la selva elevarse hasta el cielo.

Se levantó, y se recostó nuevamente en su cama, dejando su objeto en la mesa de luz. Se dio media vuelta, y cerró sus ojos.

Pegasus bostezó abiertamente, y le dio una mirada de reojo al reloj, que marcaban las dos de la mañana. Dio un gruñido, y tomó el último libro que tenía por ver, acerca de un misterioso oasis que había oído hablar de unos lugareños. Al preguntar, estos le habían respondido que la historia la sabía en detalle un hombre de Egipto, pero que en esos momentos no recordaban su nombre, y tampoco conocían a alguien que pudiera contactarlo.

El nombre del oasis le había intrigado un poco. "El oasis de Afrodita". Estuvo buscando en varios libros que sacó de la biblioteca local sobre oasis de todo el mundo, y hasta ahora, no había encontrado ninguno llamado "Oasis de Afrodita".

Pero el último libro le llamó un poco la atención. No parecía ser uno corriente, más bien tenía pinta de ser un diario, más que un libro de información. Ahora que recordaba, el bibliotecario no le había entregado nunca un libro como ese.

No perdía nada echándole un vistazo.

Abrió el diario, y encontró que las páginas estaban amarillentas, pero que claramente se podía leer lo que contenía las hojas escritas a mano con tinta. La primera página tenía anotada la fecha del inicio del diario, hace unos doscientos años.

"_24 de Octubre de 1804:_

_Ya tenemos todo preparado para la expedición al desierto de Egipto, el Sahara. Los barcos ya están cargados, mis compañeros ya poseen sus cosas requeridas para la expedición al igual que yo. Pudimos cubrir los fondos necesarios para este viaje, y felizmente nos embarcamos hasta el desierto."_

El primer párrafo era relativamente corto comparado con los otros que estuvo hojeando Pegasus. Pero de todas formas, siguió leyendo:

"_30 de Octubre de 1804:_

_Hace unos días nos azotó una tormenta en el mar Mediterráneo. Duró poco tiempo, pero fue el suficiente como para hundir a dos de las cuatro naves que habían zarpado del puerto, en Inglaterra._

_Uno de los marineros avisa vociferando que ya estábamos por llegar. Sentí unas grandes ansias de poder volver a pisar tierra... Estar casi un mes navegando, con las constantes mareas, definitivamente no era para mí ese tipo de trabajos. _

_Desembarcamos todo, y un lugareño nos llevó a mí y a mi equipo hasta el hotel en el cual nos alojaríamos durante unos cuantos meses. Cada uno tenía su propia habitación, y poder tener la privacidad que necesitaba, para poder investigar cada uno por su cuenta, lo que iríamos a hacer._

_Había llegado hasta Inglaterra, y luego hasta mí, una historia muy interesante. Un conde que había venido desde África, pasó unas semanas en mi casa, mientras que mi familia y yo, le dábamos un pequeño tour por nuestro hermoso país. _

_Una de esas tardes, nos encontrábamos en la sala, disfrutando de una taza de té, con algunos bizcochos, mientras hablábamos de nosotros._

_-¿Sabe? Creo que esto le interesará mucho.-dijo el conde, dejando sobre el pequeño platito la taza a medio llenar.-Es sobre un fantástico oasis en el desierto del Sahara, allá en Egipto._

_-Y, ¿Qué tiene de fantástico este oasis?_

_-Pues... –tomó un trago de té.-Dicen, que no es cómo cualquier otro. Usted vio que, la mayoría de los oasis, son pequeños, contando solamente con un lago muy chico, y escasa vegetación.-yo asentí en silencio.-Este supera casi diez veces al oasis más grande hallado. Posee un gran lago de agua cristalina, y contiene mucha más vegetación de la que se podría imaginar. Tiene toda clases de plantas; Árboles de frutas tropicales, flores de distintos tamaños y colores, de formas, y posee, casi cerca del centro del oasis, un pequeño campo de rosas inimaginable._

_-¿En serio?-digo asombrado, ante lo que me acababa de contar el conde.-¿Acaso esas rosas...son de diferente color?-añado casi susurrando. _

_-Al parecer, este sendero, posee más colores de los que la Reina conoce. Y eso es mucho decir. ¿No lo cree así?_

_-Si, supongo que si.-muevo mi taza, para poder mover el líquido para que disuelva lo que ha quedado de azúcar en el fondo de la taza.-¿Tiene idea de cómo se llama este oasis del que me acaba de hablar?_

_-¡Oh si! Si, si, si.-sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peculiar, que no supe decir de qué sé trataba.-¿Conoce algo de la historia de los griegos?_

_-No, sinceramente. Nunca me ha interesado, salvo a mis hijos, que ahora me ruegan que los lleve hasta Atenas.-el conde rió._

_-Pues, ellos tenían muchos dioses, uno para cada cosa que uno pudiera imaginar. Estos dioses vivían en una gran montaña, llamada Olimpo. El rey de estos dioses era Zeus. Poseidón, un hermano suyo, gobernaba los mares, y podía controlar las aguas. Estaba también Hades, que era el dios del bajo mundo, o como nosotros le diríamos, el Infierno. Estaba la maravillosa Atenea, que era la diosa de la guerra, y la hermosa Afrodita. _

_-¿Afrodita? Curioso nombre.-el conde volvió a reír._

_-Ella era la diosa del amor, la sensualidad, el sexo. Los griegos decían que ella podía fabricar una poderosa infusión, que, si los hombres o mujeres lo bebían, inmediatamente se pondrían a tener un acto sexual, ya sean las condiciones de cada uno._

_-¿Por qué lo hacía?_

_-Solamente es cuando nosotros los humanos le pedimos a Afrodita, que fabrique esta infusión, llamada afrodisíaco. Como era una mujer que siempre buscaba más, conoció a un hombre, del cual se enamoró fervientemente, y tuvo un hijo. Pero este hombre la había traicionado con una simple mujer de su propia aldea. Zeus, al saber esto, tomó venganza de ella, mandando a Cerberus, que era el guardián del bajo mundo, para que se llevara su alma._

"_Ella había dado a luz, unos días antes de que Zeus juzgara a este hombre. Había nacido varón, y le colocó como nombre, Ryo. Las diosas que había asistido al parto, acompañadas de unas doncellas, se habían quedado maravilladas con la belleza del bebé. Poseía un cabello blanco extraordinario, y unos ojos marrones de igual magnitud._

_Él creció junto a la educación de su madre, que estaba muy alegre con su hijo. Este había desarrollado un peculiar poder, el cual le permitía despedir un aroma, que no era nada más que el afrodisíaco de su madre, pero en forma de una especie de vapor rosado. Se liberaba gracias a unas glándulas que el chico poseía en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, y eran tan pequeñas, que nadie, ni su madre, las había podido encontrar. _

_Así, el joven dios Ryo creció lo suficiente como para poder tener su propia independencia, y vagar por el mundo de la tierra sin preocupaciones de que Zeus le regañe por todo. Viajó a muchas ciudades, hasta cruzar el mar Mediterráneo, y entrar a las orillas del Río Nilo. _

_Estuvo mucho tiempo en Egipto, maravillado con las culturas de los hombres de aquella tierra... Viajó a través del desierto, y vio que había algunos oasis muy frecuentemente. Esto no le interesó mucho, y luego de un tiempo, volvió al Olimpo, donde fue severamente expulsado por Zeus, al saber que este había interactuado con humanos, ya que estaba prohibido para los dioses relacionarse con nosotros._

_Afrodita rogó que no echarán a su hijo, pero Zeus era terco y sordo a súplicas de los demás, y exilio al joven Ryo en el país de Egipto. Este vagó mucho tiempo por el desierto, y se hartó de ver sólo arena, calor, y nada de vida a kilómetros. Así que, de la nada, creó un gran oasis, que era el que le describí al principio de nuestra charla."_

_-Fascínate.-mi boca no pudo decir otra cosa que eso.-Usted realmente tiene unos grandes conocimientos, señor conde, pero, tengo una pregunta. Si fue el hijo de Afrodita quien creó ese oasis, ¿Por qué habría de llamarlo como su madre?-el conde rió._

_-No lo ha puesto él. El joven dios Ryo solamente había creado un espacio para él mismo, donde poder relajarse. Hace algunos años, algunos egipcios que se encontraban perdidos en el desierto del Sahara, encontraron este paraíso, y conocieron al joven dios Ryo. Le colocaron "El Oasis de Afrodita", ya que el chico era hijo de ella, y el oasis les recordó a la diosa del amor. Hasta hoy, en la familia de estos hombres, todavía se cuenta esta historia, y debe tener unos doscientos o trescientos años._

_-Ha perdurado mucho. Y dígame, ¿Hay alguna manera de que yo pueda hacer una expedición para poder encontrar este paraíso?_

_-Es muy probable.-contestó, mirándome fijamente.-Pero no le garantizo que lo pueda encontrar así de fácil. Estos hombres pasaron por hambre varias semanas, y realmente es sorprendente de cómo sobrevivieron ante las altas temperaturas del desierto._

_-Entonces, es posible... _

_-De eso no cabe duda. ¿Acaso querría usted ir a buscarlo?-noté un tono de picardía en esta pregunta, que me hizo sonreír de lado._

_-Por supuesto. Quiero conocerlo por mí mismo."_

"_5 de Diciembre de 1804:_

_Estoy intentando escribir mientras los hijos mayores de los hombres de los cuales el conde me había hablado conducían en nuestros vehículos, a través de las arenas. Por suerte no hay casi con lo que uno pueda llegar a toparse, y esto hace el viaje más sencillo, permitiéndome escribir._

_Salimos de las comodidades del hotel hace unos seis días atrás, y partimos con mi equipo para ir en busca de este oasis, que extrañamente mis compañeros se habían interesado, bastante._

_Al mediodía, hacía un calor tremendo e insoportable. Tratábamos de no bebernos toda el agua que cada uno tenía, pero nos deshidratábamos con rapidez. Los jóvenes nos daban de beber de sus propias cantimploras, excusándose de que ya estaban acostumbrados, y para ellos no era necesario beber tanto líquido._

_Seguimos nuestro camino, y la noche cayó rápidamente ante nosotros, obligándonos a acampar a temprana hora de la noche. Habíamos instalados nuestras bolsas en las cuales iríamos a dormir. Debo decir que las noches en los desiertos, es como estar dentro de una gran caja con hielo. Son realmente frías. He tenido que dormir con varias frazadas y colchas, pero aún teniéndolas, era difícil conciliar el sueño._

_Teníamos el constante temor a que entraran en nuestras bolsas los escorpiones y algunas serpientes, que eran venenosos, y estábamos a más de cien kilómetros del hospital más cercano. Y no querríamos terminar con nuestras vidas en aquel solitario lugar, llamado desierto"_


	3. Rosy Chappy 3

Chassssss!!!!!! Ahora el turno de Desert Rose para ser actualizado!!! No se preocupen, pronto terminaré ese de Ojos amatista que me tiene estrujiéndome el cerebro cada vez que pienso en él.

Kida Luna: Pues sí, Ryo vive dentro de la rosa, por así de decirlo. Aunque él vive en el Oasis... Las anacondas no son agresivas, salvo si se las molesta. No tienen veneno, así que, no le iba a hacer nada Kura sama... UUU Kaiba es de Joey, y Yami es de Yugi-tachi. No habrá ningún trío... Gracias por lo del diario. A mí también me sorprendió cómo me quedó. Y eso que no soy buena en eso de los diarios.

Valsed: La paciencia es una virtud!!! Pronto aparecerá Ryo, que no cunda el pánico!!!

Mesuneko: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia del joven dios!! Ah, eso. ¬¬ Kaiba-boy... Yo creo que es sólo para expresar la frase al decir "Joven Kaiba", no?? U-U Pegsy es mi ídolo!!!! Si destruyen a todos los personajes, me gustaría leer sus fics para ver que locuras han hecho. XDD Par de locas!!!!! (No más que yo XDDDDD)

Merci a todas y disfruten!!!!

----

Aún absorto en el diario, Pegasus continuó leyendo, a pesar de que su cuerpo y sus ojos reclamaban fervientemente el poder descansar pronto. El diario lo había atraído mucho, y, definitivamente este diario contenía mucha información acerca del Oasis de Afrodita.

Las hojas amarillentas continuaban, y el hombre se salteó varias fechas, hasta que encontró algo que le interesó mucho.

"_3 de Febrero de 1805:_

_Hemos estado en el desierto más de dos o tres meses, y aún no encontramos nada. Los hijos estaban desconcertados, ya que las indicaciones que sabían en donde se encontraba el oasis, parecían ser falsas, ya que donde supuestamente debería estar, el Oasis de Afrodita, no se encontraba._

_-¿¡O sea, que hicimos este viaje sólo para terminar en un lugar en el cual no hay absolutamente nada?!_

_Mis compañeros de grupo estaban muy alterados, pero yo permanecía con una calma inusual. Estos habían amenazado a los jóvenes de que si no encontrábamos pronto el oasis, se iban a deshacer de ellos._

_-Pero sin ellos, no podríamos regresar al hotel en el cual nos alojamos.-salí a defenderlos. Efectivamente tenía razón, y tuvo que soltar al pobre chico de sus ropas._

_A regañadientes, mis compañeros le siguieron el paso, pero, estaba seguro de que no durarían mucho. Y no me había vuelto a equivocar."_

"_5 de Febrero de 1805:_

_Uno de los hermanos había desaparecido. Al levantarnos en la mañana, nos dimos cuenta que estaba ausente, y el menor se puso histérico. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, y no tardó en invadirle el miedo. Yo miré de reojo a Richard, que fue el que se enfrentó con el mayor de los chicos, y me devolvió la mirada sin resentimientos. _

_Estaba completamente seguro, de que había sido obra suya, pero, sin pruebas, uno no puede hacer absolutamente nada. Tantor y yo decidimos proteger al hermano que quedaba, ya que si nuestro amigo Richard enloquecía debido al calor, y mataba al chico restante, no tendríamos forma de volver._

_Durante la noche, montamos guardia de dos horas cada uno, y poder vigilar al chico, que no dormía bien debido al temor que le tenía a Richard. En una de mis veladas, pude hablar con él, antes de que cayera dormido._

_-¿Cómo te llamas joven?-el levantó su mirada, y sus ojos se toparon con los míos._

_-Mahara, señor._

_-Mahara... –repetí en voz baja.-¿Tiene algún significado esa palabra aquí en tu país?_

_-Si... –respondió tímidamente.-Es el título que se le daba a algunos gobernantes en Arabia, señor. Esencialmente, significa, rey, gobernante, soberano..._

_-Interesante, Mahara, interesante. ¿Cómo fue que tu padre y sus compañeros conocieron el Oasis de Afrodita?_

_-Se separaron de su grupo por una tormenta de arena que los azotó inesperadamente. Estuvieron vagando varios días, y lo habían divisado a lo lejos. Como estaban desesperados por algo de agua o alimento jugoso, comenzaron a correr, y entraron en él, recogiendo las frutas que encontraban._

"_Habían llegado al corazón del oasis, que era un enorme lago de agua cristalino, y lo sorprendente es que en el centro se alzaba una enorme rosa roja. Algunas gotas resbalaban por los pétalos, y caían en el lago, que tenía muchas flores acuáticas diferentes, pero en su mayoría lotos blancos._

_Quedaron sorprendidos por la enorme flor, y simplemente se sentaron a orillas del lago, para contemplarla por horas y horas. Uno de los acompañantes de mi padre, había desaparecido teniendo ya casi una semana dentro del oasis._

_El día siguiente, la luna desapareció del cielo nocturno. Mi padre y su amigo miraban fascinados como la rosa se abría lentamente. De dentro de la flor, caían hilos de un líquido rosa hacia el lago, tornándolo de un rosa muy pálido._

_Ellos miraban el efecto de este líquido con el agua, y no se habían percatado de que alguien había entrado al lago. Alzaron la vista y, según mi padre, se encontraron con el joven más hermoso que hayan visto jamás. Sus cabellos eran tan plateados como la luna llena, y tenía unos profundos ojos café. Dijo que les regaló una sonrisa, antes de que todo se volviera negro, y despertara en los límites del desierto."_

_-Hum... –su historia era realmente fascinante. Concordaba con la historia del conde.-Muy interesante, Mahara. ¿Después de eso tu padre y su amigo no reacuerdan nada más?_

_-No señor._

_-Bien, bien. ¿Crees que una tormenta de arena nos azote desprevenidamente, y logremos ir al oasis?-le pregunté, viendo como se reacomodaba, y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente._

_-No lo sé, señor.-y sin más, quedó dormido."_

"_7 de Febrero de 1805:_

_Lamentablemente, Tantor y yo nos quedamos dormidos en medio de nuestras guardias, y el pobre chico restante, sufrió en las manos de Richard. Ahora, nosotros tres solos, comenzamos el camino de regreso. Era inútil seguir buscando el oasis, cuando ya no teníamos nada de pistas, y ningún guía para llevarnos hasta él. Tantor y yo coincidimos en demandar a Richard a la policía por haber asesinado a dos chicos menores de edad, pero sin cuerpos, no hay delito, y esto nos resultaba un obstáculo, amenos que ambos declaremos. Pero seguíamos teniendo el problema de los cuerpos._

_En nuestro regreso, durante la noche, una tormenta de arena nos alcanzó inesperadamente. Juntamos nuestras cosas rápidamente, y corrimos tan rápido como se nos permitía. Lamentablemente, la tormenta nos alcanzó, y lo único que recuerdo, es que todo se tornó oscuro, muy oscuro..."_

"_Día 1 sin número de 1805:_

_Desperté con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. Me reincorporé con dificultad. Tenía mareos, y mi estómago, lo sentía mal, de alguna manera. Me puse de pie, y milagrosamente aún tenía mi mochila pegada a mi espalda. Comencé a caminar por las dunas de arena, mirando a los horizontes, sin hallar nada. Como no sé por cuántos días he estado inconsciente, me vi obligado a poner en mi diario los días, pero sin número. Ya he perdido la noción a lo que llamamos tiempo."_

"_Día 5 sin número de 1805:_

_Mis provisiones se han agotado hace dos días, pero aún tengo agua en mi cantimplora, y procuro beber sólo cuando lo necesito. Me encuentro débil, y sospecho que mi hora no tardará en llegar. Mi cuerpo sudado no puede resistir más, hasta que veo algo, que estoy seguro de que era un espejismo._

_No muy lejos de donde me encontraba, divisé a lo lejos algo de verde. Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa, y comencé a correr tan rápido como mi condición me lo permitía en esos momentos. Al ir acercándome, no podía creerlo._

_Me detuve, y frente a mí se encontraba el oasis más grande que yo hubiera visto jamás. Mi cuerpo se movía con voluntad propia, yo no lo manejaba. Tal vez mis deseos de encontrar algo de comer y de beber eran muy fuertes. Penetré con lentitud la pequeña selva, observando fascinado la cantidad de plantas que se hallaban y se alzaban, hasta casi tocar el cielo, desde el suelo, en donde me encontraba. _

_Encontré varios árboles que me proveyeron de la fruta y alimento necesario para calmar el hambre que tenía de dos días sin probar bocado alguno. En el oasis se podía percibir una muy fresca brisa, contradiciendo al infernal calor del desierto. Las hojas se movían con suavidad ante la brisa, creando un armonioso sonido para mis oídos._

_Estuve exploraron la pequeña selva, escribiendo aquí en mi diario continuamente."_

"_Día 10 sin número de 1805:_

_Llevo casi una semana, y no he notado nada extraño. Tampoco he podido llegar al corazón de este hermoso paraíso de color verde. Tengo que encontrarlo. Tal vez, sea este el Oasis de Afrodita..._

_Con estas esperanzas en mente, me dediqué a seguir andando a través del césped que se sentía húmedo debajo de mis pies descalzos. No tenía necesidad de estar con mis botas en este lugar. No había arena que me quemara los pies, y la sombra era muy refrescante. _

_No sé si fuese mi imaginación, pero noté que las flores, en especial las rojas y rosas, florecían con mayor rapidez. Había visto con asombro como estas crecían de la planta, formaban su pimpollo, y luego florecían, liberando un sutil aroma, que fue el más delicioso que he olido jamás._

_Me di cuenta, que durante las noches, la luna comenzaba a desaparecer del cielo. Pronto habría luna nueva. Y estuve pensando lo que me dijo Mahara. Que cuando este chico salió de la rosa, había luna nueva en el cielo. _

_Pero había perdido las esperanzas de que este fuese el Oasis de Afrodita. Nadie me había dicho alguna característica de este, y no tenía pista alguna. Incluso he llegado a pensar que terminaría lo poco de vida que me quedaba en este lugar._

_Algo me hizo cambiar de opinión, cuando, entre los arbustos escondido, vi al pavo real más hermoso que vi en mi vida. Sus plumas eran de un azul muy brillante, y las plumas de su extravagante cola (digo extravagante, porque lo era realmente. Era de un gran tamaño, con plumas de todas las medidas), poseían colores que contrastaban con el azul intenso que tenía en las plumas de su cuerpo y alas. Las de su cuello eran un poco más claras, hasta llegar a la base de su pico, que se tornaban totalmente blancas. Volviendo a las plumas de su cola, eran muy diferentes a las demás de otros pavos reales. El diseño en forma de ojo tenía colores como naranjas, verdes, amarillos. Todos de un estridente brillo. Luego, el color restantes que los rodeaba, que era el predominante de las plumas de su cola, era de un verde apagado, que hacía resaltar los colores de su cuerpo._

_Traté de acercarme a él más de lo que estaba, pero lamentablemente los arbustos hicieron algo de escándalo cuando quise esconderme del pájaro. Este me miró, y extrañamente se acercó a mí, mirándome con esos ojos pequeños y marrones, que me cautivaron de inmediato._

_Pero lo que me impresionó, e incluso me hizo creer que estaba soñando, era que el pájaro actualmente me había ¡Hablado! ¿Pueden creer algo cómo aquello?_

_-Eres el primer humano que veo en mucho tiempo.-me dijo, comenzando con una conversación._

_-¿Cómo---?_

_-¿Es que puedo hablar?-me interrumpió. ¡Pareciese que podía leer mis pensamientos! O, simplemente adivinó, siendo algo nuevo para un humano como yo, el oír a un pájaro hablar. El pájaro rió.-Puedo hacer muchas más cosas que sólo hablar._

_-¿Cómo cuales?_

_-Oh, tantas otras.-dijo, con un tono algo melancólico.-Me imagino, que una tormenta de arena, te ha separado de tu grupo. ¿Me equivoco?-negué con la cabeza en silencio.-¡Ah, lo sabía! Eso es totalmente normal, cuando uno se encuentra cerca de este oasis. La tormenta es como una especie de, cómo decirlo, de juez..._

_-¿Juez? ¿En qué sentido, la tormenta, es un juez?-pregunté, sin comprender al ave._

_-Esta conversación será, algo larga. Sígame. Sé de un lugar perfecto para seguir con esta linda charla._

_El pájaro echó andar, e inmediatamente me puse de pie, y le seguí detrás de este. Ahora que lo veía bien, era mucho más grande que los pavos reales comunes. Su pequeña cabeza me llegaba hasta la cintura, y creo que tendría fácilmente más de cinco metros desde la punta de su pico hasta la más grande de sus plumas de la extravagante cola._

_El trayecto fue en silencio. Tal vez, porque el ave querría aguardar hasta llegar a nuestro destino, y seguir conversando. Al arribar a nuestro destino, me quedé estupefacto, ya que ante nosotros, se extendía un campo de un sin fin de rosas, todas de diferente color, formas y tamaños. Y recordé lo que me había dicho el conde. Que cerca de la laguna, se encontraba un gran sendero de rosas de todos los colores que uno pudiese imaginar._

_El ave se detuvo en un pequeño círculo de tierra, en el cual no habían crecido las plantas, y se encontraba rodeado por las ramas espinosas de las rosas. El pájaro se acomodó, al igual que lo hice yo._

_-No se coloque muy cerca de las espinas. Estas rosas poseen veneno en sus pequeñas espinas. Y puede morir en cuestión de minutos. No se lo recomiendo._

_-De acuerdo.-me alejé lo necesario, para evitarlas._

_-Muy bien, ya que estamos en condiciones de continuar con nuestra charla... Le decía, que esa tormenta es como una especie de juez. Le diré el por qué. Este oasis es como un paraíso, si usted se dio cuenta.-volví a asentir en silencio.-Sería algo desastroso si los humanos como usted, vinieran aquí, y explotaran este hermoso sitio. No lo ha notado, pocos animales viven en este lugar. Como no están acostumbrados al contacto humano, cuando lo vieron, se alejaron rápidamente. _

"_La tormenta sólo deja pasar a los que creé que son buenos en su ser. Y que no dirán palabra de este lugar. Es por eso, que cuando los hermanos los guiaron, nunca encontraron el oasis. Es más, su grupo estaba enfrente del este paraíso, pero, como los hermanos incumplieron con su palabra, este oasis recurrió a su propia magia, y lo hizo invisible para ustedes._

_Sólo cuando llegaron, _demasiado _cerca del oasis, la tormenta los azotó. Es una protección natural que ha desarrollado este lugar de los intrusos, y poder seguir siendo un secreto. Pero cada vez más humanos se interesan en este sitio, y se nos es cada vez más difícil esconderlo."_

_-Pero, ¿Cómo llegué hasta el oasis? Si dice que la tormenta lo lleva directo a este lugar, ¿Por qué me pasé dos días en dónde me dejó la tormenta, antes de poder encontrarlo?-el ave rió._

_-A veces, la tormenta no es muy buena con su puntería. Y no siempre deja a los forasteros como usted directo en el oasis._

_-¿Cómo es posible que un lugar inanimado como este, recurra a una tormenta como aquella, para mantenerse protegido de, intrusos, como yo?_

_Impresionantemente, el ave cerró sus ojos, y me dio una cálida sonrisa._

_-¿Intrusos? No creo que la palabra "intruso", sea la más adecuada a los que terminan aquí. Yo los llamaría, afortunados._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque, no muchas personas pasan la tormenta. En ese caso, ella los deja a los límites del desierto. Los aleja completamente de este lugar. Los afortunados terminan aquí, una vez que se encuentran completamente sanos-eso ocurre a la primera luna nueva-son arrastrados por la tormenta hasta los límites del desierto._

_-Interesante... Y, he oído, de los padres de estos hermanos, que ahora no se encuentran pisando este suelo._

_-Si, lo sé. Uno de tus compañeros los mató. No se preocupe por ellos. Están en buenas manos._

_-Como decía, los padres de estos jóvenes habían dicho que encontraron un lago con agua cristalina, y muchas flores de loto blancas. Y que---_

_-En el centro se encuentra flotando una enorme rosa roja, con pétalos aterciopelados, de los cuales escurren gotas que caen nuevamente al lago.-el ave tenía sus ojos cerrados, y para mi sorpresa, suspiró y volvió a sonreír.-Si, estaba esperando a que dijera eso._

_-¿Acaso, usted conoce el lago?_

_-¡Ah sí! De hecho, lo conozco _muy _bien. _

_-¿Y---?_

_-Sí. También el hijo de Afrodita se encuentra en aquella flor. Bienvenido al Oasis de Afrodita, forastero."_


	4. Rosy Chappy 4

Oki, aquí está el cuarto capi de Desert Rose.

Valsed: Si, por fin, pero, aún no el personaje que tanto queremos. Jeje... No desesperes.

Mesuneko: Si, ya has puesto intrigante. Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho La Rosa del Desierto y El Oasis de Afrodita. Tengo un pic dando vuelvas en mi página si quieres verlo. Jaja!!! Ese pájaro!!! No sé ni siquiera cómo apareció en mi mente para la historia. Sólo sé que tenía que ponerlo. Seguramente un montón de historias para contarles a ustedes, y creo que será muy amable de dejarles un recuerdo. Podría decirle "Young Seto", pero se ahorra mucha palabra... Jeje!!! Par de lokas!!!

Merci a las dos por los riviews!!!

---

La boca de Pegasus se abrió ante la sorpresa, como así lo hizo el protagonista del diario, cuando escribió lo que sintió en su cuerpo al saber el nombre del lugar.

"_Día 12 sin número de 1805:_

_Volví hasta el prado, y continué, intentando encontrar el lago que poseía el oasis. Estuve andando durante estos dos días, sin éxito alguno. El conde me dijo que estaba a sólo unos pasos del sendero, pero he caminado horas y horas, sin hallar nada._

_Me encontraba descansando debajo de las sombras de los árboles, cuando vi que el pavo real se me acercaba, y con sus ojos marrones, me miró fijamente._

_-¿Para qué razones quiere encontrar el lago?_

_-Quisiera corroborar toda la historia de un amigo, y la de los padres de los chicos._

_-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, pues, ¿Qué espera? _

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¿Por qué no está en el lago a estos momentos?_

_-¡Lo he buscado durante dos días y no he encontrado nada!-el ave se echó a reír a carcajadas._

_-¡Ha pasado delante, lo ha bordeado, e incluso podría haber jurado que hasta _podría _haber pasado por él!_

_-¡Pero si no he visto nada!_

_-No ha observado con la suficiente atención con la que se debe mirar las cosas. Venga, sígame, y verá cuan acertado he estado._

_Seguí los pasos del pájaro, y estos me llevaron al sendero de rosas en el cual anteriormente nos sentábamos a charlar nosotros dos. El ave se detuvo, y miró hacia todas partes, como si estuviera recordando._

_-Por aquí._

_Así, nos movimos nuevamente. El lugar por el cual pasamos, se me hacia familiar, ya que me parece recordar que he estado por aquí, cuando buscaba el lago. Nos detuvimos, pero no vi nada._

_-No hay nada.-dije tranquilamente._

_-Oh, se equivoca de nuevo. Mire con atención._

_Me quedé pensativo unos minutos, y miré fijamente. Pero no veía absolutamente nada._

_-Sigo sin ver nada.-el ave suspiró._

_-¿Acaso, nunca se le ocurrió, que este oasis tuviera algunos desniveles? _

_-¿Desniveles?_

_-Sí. Entonces, no podría ver desde lejos el lago. ¿Se sorprendería si le dijera que estamos en terreno alto, en lugar de, cómo usted hubiese pensado, terreno plano?_

_Entonces, lo entendí. Me acerque corriendo, y comencé a divisar un brillo muy fuerte. El del sol reflejándose en agua. El ave se interpuso en mi camino súbitamente, haciéndome caer de espaldas al césped._

_-Perdone la repentina aparición, pero sino, hubiera caído. Mire._

_Alcé mi vista, y no vi ninguna diferencia. Pero, al acercarme gateando, me di cuenta que mis manos resbalaron en una pendiente muy resbaladiza. Miré hacia abajo, y contemplé con deleite y algo de sorpresa, como un gran lago se extendía a varios metros._

_-Y cómo dijeron los hermanos, y sus padres, la rosa roja con sus pétalos aterciopelados, de la cual escurren gotas nuevamente a las aguas cristalinas, se encuentra en el centro del lago. ¿Puede distinguir la rosa roja, allá a lo lejos?-dijo señalando con sus alas._

_-No logro ver nada. La luz es cegadora._

_-Entonces, mire, con sus ojos entrecerrados... –aconsejó el ave._

_Hice lo que me dijo, y con algo de dificultad, vi una mancha roja en el centro. Luego abrí mis ojos en sorpresa, y oí al pájaro a mi lado, reír suavemente. Bajamos de la colina con algunas lianas que encontramos. Más bien decir, yo bajé por las lianas. El pájaro lo único que tenía que hacer era planear hasta abajo._

_Llegué, y percibí el aroma de la humedad del lugar a causa del vapor que salía de las aguas. Aún no podía distinguir a la rosa. El sol brillaba con mucha intensidad en el lago, y no había ningún árbol en que sus ramas pasaron por encima de la rosa, y disminuir los rayos de luz._

_-Tal vez sea mejor que observe a la rosa durante la noche. Es más fácil de percibir, ya que la luna hace transparentar el agua como cristal, y su luz se refleja en los aterciopelados pétalos de la flor. Será un espectáculo que nunca podrá olvidar. Se lo aseguro._

_Asentí, y me dirigió a un lugar en el cual podría esperar hasta la noche. Me dijo que la flor abre únicamente en luna nueva, todos los meses. Le pregunté nuevamente sobre los padres de los chicos. Mencioné que Mahara había dicho que ambos hombres tenían un acompañante, pero desapareció a la semana._

_-¡Ah sí! Quiso regresar para hablar con los otros sobre este oasis, pero cometió el error de atravesar el desierto sin agua y sin comida. El camino de regreso es largo. Y estar mucho tiempo sin agua, es grave. El pobre hombre murió de hambre y por falta de agua. _

_-Ya veo._

_La noche cayó con rapidez, sin darme cuenta. El pavo real me dijo que había estado durmiendo casi toda la tarde. Me ordenó que me levantara, y me colocara cerca de las orillas del lago. Alcé mi vista, y vi en el centro de las aguas cristalinas, la rosa de la cual mi amigo el conde, los padres y los hermanos me habían estado hablando._

_Era una gran, roja y hermosa rosa. Sus pétalos debían de ser tan grandes como yo, y tan anchos como la cola extendida del ave. El agua cristalina era totalmente transparente de un color azul clarísimo en la superficie, mientras que en las zonas más profundas, el celeste se iba oscureciendo, a un azul más profundo. Del pimpollo que era la rosa, caían de sus pétalos gotas de agua, que al chocar con el lago, provocaban un sonido muy agradable._

_-¿Ahora la percibe mejor?_

_-Sí. Es realmente hermosa.-el ave a mi lado rió._

_-Una de las flores más hermosas, diría yo. Faltan pocos segundos para que el joven Ryo salga de la rosa._

_Yo quedé petrificado. El joven dios Ryo era el hijo de Afrodita. Y no podía creer que lo vería esta misma noche. Una única vez en mi vida. Mientras escribo esto, trato de recordar cómo fue todo aquel, ritual, cuando salió el dios Ryo._

_El pimpollo brilló con tenuidad tan suave, que apenas percibía el brillo. De un momento a otro, la flor comenzó a abrirse lentamente. De dentro hacia fuera corría a través de los pétalos, un líquido de color rosado muy llamativo, que fue tornando las aguas de un rosa muy pálido._

_-Observe, forastero. Mi amo está por emerger de la bella rosa.-me comentó el ave en un susurro._

_Vi como un par de brazos sobresalían de los pétalos más grandes. Después, vi dos pares de pie que entraban al agua, seguido de una especie de capa o túnica, que entraba en el lago, mojándose con rapidez._

_El ser comenzó a caminar en el agua, algo que me sorprendió, ya que la rosa se encontraba en la parte más profunda del lago. Tal vez estaba utilizando sus poderes para poder mantenerse de pie sobre ella._

_Lo que rodeó a la flor, que era el joven dios... No pude describir su belleza. Su _exquisita _belleza. Traía vestido una larga túnica y una capa muy fina y transparente de color rojo intenso, pero que iba tornándose cada vez más suave, hasta llegar a un rosa muy claro, en las puntas de las mangas, y adivino, que también en los extremos de su túnica._

_Era alto. Con una tez muy blanca, que parecía un fantasma con lo pálida que era su piel. Poseía una melena del blanco más puro que he visto, con unos grandes ojos marrones profundo, que tenían un aire de tristeza, según me pareció. Su rostro era ovalado, pero tenía algo de mentón. Sus labios suavemente rosados y finos, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Era la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. _

_Se fue acercando a la orilla, en donde el ave y yo nos encontrábamos esperando. Cuando llegó, acarició al pájaro suavemente en el cuello, y revolvió un poco las plumas de sus alas y cuerpo. Se irguió, y me miró fijamente a los ojos, y sentí mi aliento contenerse dentro de mis pulmones._

_-Buenas noches, forastero.-su voz era un susurro, pero deliciosa._

_-Contéstele.-oí murmurar al ave._

_-Buenas noches.-dije rápidamente._

_-Soy Ryo. ¿Y usted?_

_-Robinson Raw. Un place conocerlo._

_-El placer es mío. Veo que ha conocido a mi mascota, Zafiro.-respondió, dirigiéndose al ave a mi lado, mientras que volvía a acariciarle le cuello con suavidad.-¿Le ha causado problemas? Porque es de buscar camorra con los forasteros, señor Raw._

_-Oh no. No ha sido ningún problema, joven Ryo. Es más, me ha contado muchas cosas sobre este hermoso paraíso que usted creó de la nada. Y no sólo su mascota, sino un conde que visitaba Inglaterra, y se quedó a vivir un tiempo en mi hogar._

_-¿De casualidad no será el Conde Federico II?_

_-¿Cómo lo supo?-el joven de cabellos blancos rió, y la encontré como una melodiosa música para mis oídos._

_-Pues, él fue un forastero de este oasis, señor Raw. Pasamos un tiempo charlando, antes de que lo enviara de regreso a los límites del desierto. Como creo que nosotros dos, terminaremos hablando un largo tiempo."_

" _Perdí la cuenta de los días, de 1805:_

_El joven Ryo me ha dicho que ya era hora de marcharme. Volví al lugar de mi partida, dentro del oasis, y recogí todas mis cosas dentro de la mochila. Me quedé un rato debajo de los árboles, para escribir un poco más, antes de partir nuevamente al hotel._

_El joven Ryo me ha dicho que todos en el pueblo me creían muerto, y que el único sobreviviente fue, desafortunadamente, Richard. Me dijo que había matado a Tantor por una cuestión de supervivencia, para poder sacar la carne del cuerpo de este, y poder comerla._

_Eso me dio repugnancia, pero yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Era él o yo. Por el momento dejaré de escribir. Me espera un trayecto de inconsciencia hasta llegar a los límites del desierto, y espero que al llegar, Richard no se haya ido con los barcos nuevamente a Inglaterra._

_Volví al lago. Encontré al joven Ryo sentado en la ahora abierta rosa roja, con el pavo real a su lado, descansando su cabeza en las piernas desnudas del dios. Eran muy delicadas y delgadas, igualmente de pálidas que el resto de su cuerpo. Hoy vestía una túnica blanca casi transparente, con una capa fina y transparente de igual color. Al parecer me esperaba, ya que de inmediato se levantó, antes de que pudiera bajar de la pendiente._

_-Le deseo un buen viaje, señor forastero Raw.-dijo una vez que llegó a la orilla del lago, mirándome fijamente a los ojos._

_-Muchas gracias, señor Ryo. Y espero que pueda encontrar a esa persona que anhela con su corazón._

_El joven Ryo se ruborizó fuertemente. El color de sus ahora rojas mejillas contrastaba enormemente con el color pálido de su piel de su rostro. Me ha dicho que quería encontrar a alguien para él, pero de todos los forasteros que han aparecido en el oasis, ninguno ha podido percibir el afrodisíaco que liberaba de sus glándulas, según él me explicó. Y ha pasado mucho tiempo._

_Ambos seres se despidieron de mí, pero yo no pude, porque la oscuridad me invadió totalmente."_

Pegasus siguió leyendo, pero el resto de la historia era de cuando regresaba a su hotel, para ir de regreso nuevamente a Inglaterra. Dio un gran bostezo, y miró el reloj de su muñeca. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Cerró el diario, y lo guardó en el cajón de su escritorio. Se levantó de su silla, y se estiró.

Se acercó a su cama, y así como se encontraba vestido, se tumbó sobre ella, y de inmediato, se quedó dormirdo.


	5. Rosy Chappy 5

¡Lamento la tardanza! Es que me entusiasme con un dibujo que lo estuve imaginando un laaargo tiempo, y me olvidé por completo de actualizar.

Misao Kirimachi Surasai: Parece que ambas coincidimos en que la griega es la mejor jeje. Me alegra que te hayan gustados las notas de Robinson, y en cuanto a Zafiro... Yo también lo amo. w Pajarito cute. Te daré un adelanto sobre él. Tendrá una forma humana . Siiiii... Nos leemos luego!!

Kida Luna: Ja! Como va? Jeje... Me siento halagada con lo del diario. Es la primera vez que hago algo así. Uhhhhh!!! Diox, apesto en los diarios... ¬¬ Pobre de Zafiro!!! Sufrirá una muerte lenta, si se encuentra en tus manos... Jeje... Pero me agrada más la idea de un gatito mimoso a un dios todopoderoso.

Mesuneko: ¿Por qué tanto demonios? Si mi fic es así de maravilloso, será el mejor que hice excepto de My immortal. Te gustó mucho el Baku moreno. Debo decir que se ve más sexy moreno. Cute!

Valsed: La verdad que estuve un largo tiempo imaginándome cómo sería el oasis. Tranquila, pronto Pegasus irá.

Merci a todas!!!!!

---

Pasadas las dos semanas de estadía en Brasil, los chicos y su tutor se encontraban sentados en el avión que los llevaría hasta El Cairo, para su próximo viaje.

Durante el trayecto, Pegasus volvió a leer el diario. Revisando, encontró lo que podría ser un mapa. Tomó la hoja, y la abrió. Efectivamente. Era un mapa de Inglaterra, y en su reverso, contenía el de Egipto. Los dibujos estaban muy borrosos por los años del papel, pero distinguía con algo de dificultad los nombres.

-Hum...

-¿Qué ocurre?

La voz de Yugi le hizo saltar de sus pensamientos. El chico se encontraba apoyado contra el respaldo del asiento de su tutor, mirando con curiosidad el mapa.

-Nada, Yugi. Sólo un papel en blanco de este libro.

-Pues, yo lo veía algo escrito.

-Si, pero no se entiende lo suficiente como para poder analizarlo.-respondió, volviendo a guardar el mapa dentro del diario.

-¡Yugi! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Vuelve a tu asiento!-regañó Yami, sentando a su compañero bruscamente en el asiento del avión.

-¡Ou! ¡Eso dolió Yami-san!

-Entonces compórtate.-murmuró, antes de darse la vuelta, y quedar dormido al instante.

-Oye Yug, ¿Sabes cuánto falta para llegar?-la voz emocionada de Marik preguntó al más chico del grupo.

-Bastante. Unos dos días más...

-¡Pero quiero llegar YA!-dijo Malik, abrazando a Marik por la cintura.

-El avión no va a la velocidad de la luz como para llegar en menos de un minuto... –Bakura se unió a la conversación.

-¡Pero quiero!

-Cállate Malik...-dijeron todos al unísono, haciendo callar al moreno.

Arribaron a su hotel, y todos los chicos se bajaron del auto que los había transportado hasta el edificio. Entraron todos, menos Pegasus, que se quedó observando la estructura algunos segundos, sin comprender por qué le parecía familiar.

Sacudió su cabeza, y se encaminó hacia su habitación, donde se dejó caer para dormir profundamente.

Despertó abruptamente al sentir su teléfono sonar fuertemente sobre la mesa de luz. A regañadientes tomó el tubo, y contestó.

-¿Diga?

-_Lamento molestarlo señor Maximillian, pero los jeeps que ha encargado no vendrán hasta dentro de dos días._-Pegasus gruñó.

-Bien, bien. No importa, podemos esperar, pero que no demoren más. Esto es algo importante.

_-Si señor. No se preocupe._

El albino colgó, y volvió a acomodarse en su cama, y volverse a dormir profundamente.

Bakura no podía dormir, y temía volver a dormirse. Había tenido visiones algo extrañas, y hasta el grado de ser algo sexuales. Se miró al espejo que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, y vio su reflejo sudado y su cuerpo sonrojado levemente.

Miró hacia las sábanas, y se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Recordó que era una especie de selva, con muchas plantas y árboles.

"Sus pies descalzos hacían crujir el césped debajo de él, mientras que se abría camino a través de los arbustos. Vestía un pantalón por encima de las rodillas, y su remera estaba severamente rota.

_Encontró un desnivel, y bajó por la pendiente con lentitud. Al llegar al suelo y darse media vuelta, encontró delante de él un extenso lago de agua cristalina que reflejaba como un gran espejo los rayos del sol. Cerca del centro, una gran flor roja se hacía presente, atrayendo la atención de Bakura, quien se acercó a las orillas para investigar._

_Al acercarse cada vez más, sintió como un extraño perfume iba llenando el aire, y cada vez que inhalaba el aroma, su cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse con lentitud."_

Bakura, con sus ojos cerrados, gruñó.

"_Cuando llegó a la orilla, se dejó caer gimiendo y jadeando. Escucha un quejido, y se da media vuelta. Encuentra a un joven con apariencia muy similar a él, que se le acerca con rapidez. No pudiendo reaccionar a tiempo, encuentra al joven sobre él, y el aroma se hizo demasiado fuerte, haciendo que se arqueara sobre el suelo, dando un grito en placer._

_Sintió unos desesperados labios sobre su cuello, que comenzaron a succionar sobre su sensible piel, haciéndolo gemir fuertemente. Unas manos tentadoras y traviesas recorrieron su pecho, para que una de ellas se alojara entre sus piernas. Bakura las cerró inmediatamente, creando una placentera fricción entre la mano, y sus pantalones._

_Volvió a gemir fuertemente, cuando la otra mano pellizcó con suavidad sus pezones."_

Con un gemido, Bakura se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, jadeando rápidamente, con su rostro rojo, su cuerpo sudado y sus ojos entrecerrados que mostraban algo de deseo escondido en ellos.

Sus ojos se cerraron, y quedó sumido en un sueño profundo.

Zafiro abrió sus ojos repentinamente. Se levantó, y corrió hasta el lago. Una vez allí, vio que la rosa del centro se encontraba algo extraña. Estaba hecha un pimpollo, pero, su base estaba muy grande, como a punto de lanzar algo por la punta.

El ave miró al cielo, y descubrió que faltaban pocos minutos para la luna nueva de este mes. Suspiró, y decidió esperar a que su amo saliera de la flor, y preguntarle qué ocurría con él.

Dentro de la rosa, el joven dios tenía un episodio que lo volvía completamente loco. Su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de sudor y sonrojado, con sus cabellos blancos pegados a su rostro y cuello.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, seguido de un gemido suave. Jadeando, miró a su alrededor, descubriendo que aún se contenía dentro de la rosa. Se dejó caer cansadamente sobre los pétalos, y durmió, hasta que la luna nueva hizo abrir la rosa.


	6. Rosy Chappy 6

Sexto capi de Desert Rose!!!! Weeeeee!!!!! Después de tanto tiempo!!!

Kida Luna: w Rex quiere comer!!! Dale de comer!!! No lo mates de hambre!!! El mapa?? No lo sé. Tal vez si, tal vez no. XDD Creo que necesitaré que me grites para que entienda. Definitivamente.

Misao Kirimachi Surasai: XDDDDD Lástima que no seas tu en medio de los dos albinitos lindos!!! Jeje Zafiro será un hombre exótico. Ya me lo imagino!!! - Más Seto/Joey??? Que exigente!!!!! 

MesuNeko: Ahhh Me quedo tranquila. Pensé que me estaban maldiciendo!!!! T.T XD Sueños extraños que suenan extraño jeje!!!!!! Pronto habrá más...

---

-¿Bakura?-llamó suavemente Yugi, tocando la puerta con sutileza.-¿Bakura?

El chico entre abrió la puerta, y volvió a llamar. Pero como nadie respondía, entró. Vio a su compañero albino de lado, respirando agitadamente, con algo de fiebre cuando colocó su mano sobre su frente.

Salió apresuradamente de su habitación, y corrió hasta el comedor donde se servía el desayuno.

El joven dios se encontraba recostado sobre la coronilla de la rosa, mirando al cielo nublado sobre el oasis. En muy raras ocasiones, la lluvia llega a Egipto, y más aún, en el Sahara.

Suspirando suavemente, se sentó, dejando que su larga túnica azul eléctrico se deslizara por los pétalos, hasta llegar al lago, para humedecerse rápidamente. Zafiro aterrizó al lado de su amo, y se frotó contra este.

-Amo, ¿Qué le ocurre?

-He tenido algunas visiones, amigo mío.

-¿Qué clases de visiones, señor?-Ryo suspiró.

-Sobre un chico, que me volvía loco... de placer...-añadió, murmurándole al ave.

-Oh, ¿Cómo era ese chico?

-Muy, muy parecido a mí. Pero tenía una energía sexual tan potente...-bajó la voz a un susurro, gimiendo por lo bajo.-Nunca había sentido tal energía viniendo de un humano como él.

-Me alegro por usted, mi señor. ¿Acaso lo traerá al oasis para ver si él es la persona que anhela?

-Sí. Pero primero quiero conocerlo a fondo.

-¿A través de los sueños, usted dice?

-Sí. Será, algo irreal, pero nos conectará fuertemente en cuanto a nuestras emociones.

-Oh, mi muchacho... –murmuró tristemente Pegasus, al lado de la cama de Bakura, mientras un médico lo revisaba minuciosamente.

-Bien... –comentó el doctor, guardando sus cosas.-Lo que tiene es algo común acá en Egipto, en especial en días de mucho calor como los que tuvimos últimamente. Sólo tiene un golpe de calor, con algo de fiebre. No es nada grave. Si se le da el suficiente líquido y se lo deja reposar, se recuperará pronto.

-Gracias, doctor.-Pegasus lo guió fuera de la habitación, para hablar privadamente, dejando a los compañeros del albino para cuidarlo.

Pegasus, luego de unas varias horas afuera del hotel, encontró a todos los chicos durmiendo sobre la cama con Bakura, entrelazados unos con los otros. El hombre sonrió, y buscó sobre el escritorio de su hijo, la cámara de fotos. Al encontrarla, enfocó la lente para que todos en la cama cavieran.

-No voy a dejar pasar un momento cómo este.-murmuró para sí mismo el hombre.

Una vez que el flash haya brillado, Joey gruñó, y se giró. Le pegó a Marik en la cara con su brazo, haciendo que el moreno despertara. Gruñó sonoramente, quitándose el brazo de su amigo de la cara.

Dio un gran bostezo, antes de tratar de salir del nudo de brazos y piernas que era ahora la cama.

-Hey, ¿Cómo es que terminaron todos en la cama de Bakura, durmiendo de esa forma?

Marik miró al techo con ojos dormidos, y al bajarla, fijando su mirada en el hombre, contestó.

-No lo recuerdo. Pero, sé que estábamos jugando a verdad o reto, cuando Bakura despertó, y luego quedamos todos dormidos.

-Maaaaaaariiiiiiikkkkkk... ¿Con quién hablas, cariño?-la voz cansada de Malik sonó en la habitación, mientras este se sentaba en la cama, restregando sus ojos.

-Terminamos todos durmiendo en la cama de Bakura. ¿No crees que deberíamos despertar a los demás para dejarlo dormir tranquilamente?

-Me parece buena idea Marik.-comentó Pegasus.-Tendremos que levantarlos. Ahora, ¿Cómo?

-¿Sin despertar a Bakura?-inquirió Malik.

-Sin despertar a Bakura.-afirmó Marik.

Lograron despertar a todos menos a Seto, que seguía en el quinto sueño. Intentaron de todo, pero no despertaba. Malik se acercó a su oído y dijo.

-Si no te levantas en estos momentos juro que me montaré a Joey y no lo verás caminar durante un mes, y puedo asegurarlo.

El castaño gimió, y abrió repentinamente sus ojos, mirado a su alrededor, gritando por el rubio. Todos le callaron la voz, diciendo que debían dejar descansar a su amigo albino que seguía indiferente al escándalo.

Salieron de la habitación, dejando en sus sueños más profundos a Bakura.


	7. Rosy Chappy 7

Lamento la tardanza. Es que estaba esperando los rivews de Kida Luna para actualizar, jeje...

Kida Luna: Mini lemmons, me gusta... Si, es natural. Ten en cuenta el calor insoportable de África, más aún, en El Cairo. XX Muero!!! Y Ryo-chan sólo aprovecha... ¬¬ Definitivamente, NO te daré a Zafiro. Me hiciste acordar que tengo que dibujarlo... No te quejes de que son cortos. Aquí está el séptimo, y ocupa ocho hojas en el word...

Misao Kirimachi Surasai: XDDD Jeje, me imagino que no. Porque la cama era de dos plazas. Caben todos. Apretados, pero caben. De nada por lo de JoeySeto, y de nada por cómo levantar a tu hermana. Oo XDD ¿Te gustó la idea de que Bakura sea hijo de Pegasus? ¡Me alegro! Puesto que pienso así, ya que es el único hombre mayor en la serie con pelo blanco... ¬¬ Todas están encantadas con Zafiro. ¡¡Se robó el fic el pajarote!! XDD Pero lo amo :3

Valsed: Definitivamente no es pobre por lo que soñó. ¡Que cosas dices! n-n

MesuNeko: (Loka!!! nn) ¡¡Cierto!! ¡Hablamos del personaje con más potencia de todos! (O.O Ehhh, depende de QUÉ potencia, si en la cama, o entre las piernas, XDDDDDDDDDDDD) Y te pediré que me dejes riviews en español, porque de italiano sé poco y nada. n-nUUU

MERCI A TODAS!!!!!!! nn

---

El joven dios sintió unas pequeñas gotas caer en su rostro. Abrió sus ojos, y vio como las nubes negras cubría el cielo por completo. Las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer más fuerte, obligando al dios a utilizar los pétalos para crear un techo y no mojarse.

Zafiro aterrizó al lado de su amo, y se sacudió un poco. Se estiró, y se recostó sobre el regazo de Ryo, mientras que este le acariciaba el cuello, hasta que supo que el ave se durmió por completo.

El albino miró al cielo, para luego mirar al lago. Oía como la lluvia golpeaba contra el agua, las plantas y la tierra con fiereza. Suspiró y, acomodándose, se durmió al igual que su leal compañero.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre los ventanales del hotel. Bakura miraba al agua golpear los vidrios, con una mirada vacía. Tenía un pañuelo en su frente, que se volvió caliente por el calor de su cuerpo. Se lo quitó, y lo arrojó dentro de la palangana que se encontraba cerca de él, llena de agua.

Suspiró amargamente. La fiebre no le bajaba, y se sentía pésimo. Los golpes de calor iban y venían. No lo dejaban en paz. Se puso de lado, y cerró sus ojos, intentando encontrar algo de descanso.

Secuela del sueño

Bakura se encontraba nuevamente en aquel paraíso verde. El cielo estaba despejado, al contrario del mundo real, que estaba cubierto y llovía a cántaros.

Se sentó sobre el húmedo césped, dándose cuenta de que estaba cerca del lago, debajo de un árbol. Se desperezó y se puso de pie, dando un largo bostezo. Caminó hasta la orilla del lago, y se percató de la misma rosa roja del centro, que la primera vez. Se quitó sus zapatillas y medias, sentándose en el borde, para hundir sus piernas hasta las rodillas, disfrutando de la frescura del agua.

Sonrió abiertamente, y sintió a alguien descansar sobre su cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo, y descubrió al chico que se apareció en su primer "sueño". Bakura se apartó de él rápidamente. El chico lo miró tristemente, y se acercó nuevamente a él.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo asustado el albino mayor.

-Soy Ryo.

Bakura quedó maravillado con su voz. Era la más hermosa que había oído en toda su vida.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó el joven dios con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ba-Bakura...-el dios rió con suavidad, y se acurrucó en el cuerpo de su compañero, disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo estar contigo, Bakura.-dijo con una mirada soñadora.

-¿Fuiste responsable de la primera visión que tuve?

-No. Fuiste tú quien hizo la visión.

-¿Cómo? Si nunca he tenido ninguna atracción por ti antes. Apenas te conozco.

-Tal vez, porque tu padre te comentó algo sobre un diario que leyó, acerca de un oasis legendario...

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Ryo gimió por lo bajo, sentándose sobre el regazo de Bakura, mientras le hociqueaba el cuello.

-Veo más allá de los que algunos pueden ver a simple vista. Sé lo que ocurre a mí alrededor, y lo que pasa más allá de mis conocimientos terrenales. Y, creo que tú eres a quién he anhelado por milenios.

-¿Anhelado? ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien importante para ti?

-Si... –contestó el joven dios, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Debo suponer que aún no lo has hecho, ¿O si?

-No. Y estoy completamente seguro, de que eres tú.

Sin poder reaccionar, Bakura sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Intentó apartarse, pero se percató de que no podía. Una tentadora lengua lamió sus labios, pidiendo por la entrada a su boca.

El albino mayor se rehusó, pero pronto encontró difícil negarle al chico. Abrió su boca, y sintió el cálido músculo entrar. Ryo jugó con su lengua y la de Bakura, empezando una pelea entre ellas por la dominancia.

Ambos cayeron al césped debajo de ellos. El mayor sintió nuevamente un aroma intoxicante que lo invadía. Era la misma esencia que había percibido en su primera visión pero, esta vez, era más sutil.

Aunque retuviera sus ganas de gemir, no lo podía evitar. Algunos salieron naturalmente desde su garganta, estimulando a su compañero más de lo que se encontraba.

-N-No... Déjame en paz... No quiero... –murmuró desesperado Bakura, empujando al dios fuera del alcance de su cuerpo.

-Nunca he sentido que un humano como tú, tuviera tanta energía sexual.-suspiró.-Aparte de eso, siento que no puede estar sin sentirte a mi lado. Estoy comenzando a depender demasiado de tus caricias en mi cuerpo, Bakura.

-Pero no yo...-mentía. Sabía que el roce de la piel de Ryo contra la suya era simplemente irresistible, pero como apenas conocía al joven dios, no quería hacer suposiciones incorrectas. Tal vez sólo este jugando con él, para luego dejarlo ir.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-la voz del menor parecía a punto de romper en lagrimas.

El mayor bajó la vista, mirando su reflejo en el agua. Sintió al joven dios acurrucarse entre sus piernas, recostándose sobre su pecho, oyendo los suaves latidos de su corazón. La túnica celeste que llevaba cubrió a ambos con su gran capa.

Bakura se dejó llevar por la dulce esencia que percibía del joven dios recostado en su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos, y se perdió en las sombras de su mente...

Fin del sueño

Pegasus entró en la habitación de su hijo, y fue hasta las cortinas, las cuales corrió para que la poca luz de sol que se filtraba a través de las nubes le diera de lleno a Bakura justo en la cara.

El albino apretó sus ojos ante la fuerte luminosidad. Gruñó y se dio media vuelta, escapando así de aquella fuerte y molesta luz. El hombre sonrió y se dirigió al borde de la cama. Tomó las frazadas y sábanas, destapando súbitamente a su hijo.

Se lo oyó gruñir una vez más, antes de que abriera sus ojos. Se los refregó un poco, antes de sentir una bocanada de aire frío recorrer su cuerpo, que comenzó a titiritar. Se acurrucó abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Lamento despertarte de una forma que no te agrada, pero ya son las diez y media de la mañana.-comentó el hombre al albino, arropándolo nuevamente en la tibia cama.-Te prepararé el desayuno, y le diré a alguno de los chicos que te lo traiga.

-Gracias papá.-agradeció en un tono muy bajo.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien. La lluvia, aunque golpeara sonoramente en las ventanas, no logró despertarme.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo mejor, pero sigo teniendo mucho frío.-Pegasus suspiró tristemente.

-Bueno, hablé con el médico hoy temprano, y me dijo que debías estar en cama dos días más, si es que la fiebre comienza a descender.

-¿O sea que tendré que aburrirme otros dos días más en ésta cama?

-Si, amenos que quieras leer algo para entretener tu mente.

-¿Qué me tienes?

-Pues, un diario de un excursionista que se aventuró en el desierto del Sahara, para encontrar un legendario oasis, llamado El Oasis de Afrodita.

Bakura miró con interés la tapa del diario, que era de un color escarlata. Tenía las impresas dos letras en color dorado. R R. El chico palpó las letras en bajo relieve, y abrió el diario.

-Te dejaré para que comiences a leer, y de paso te traeré el desayuno.

-Bien, gracias.-respondió el chico sin levantar la vista de las páginas amarillentas.

-¡Ahh!

Ryo se levantó abruptamente de la rosa, con su rostro rojo. Jadeando, abrió sus ojos, y volvió a recostarse. Se cubrió con su capa celeste, acurrucándose sobre la coronilla de la flor. Suspiró y miró hacia el lago cristalino debajo de él.

El agua debajo de la planta, estaba de un color mucho más fuerte a lo que solía estar cuando el líquido rosa caía de dentro de la flor hacia fuera. Estaba generando mucho más de lo que él recordaba haber hecho.

Claro que el ave no lo dejó pasar, pero decidió esperar más tiempo para averiguar el origen de tal cantidad.

Bakura había comido poco y nada de su desayuno, que se encontraba a un lado de él, mientras que leía el diario. Lo había intrigado desde la primera página, y no iba a parar hasta leerlo por completo.

Se sorprendió al leer las características del dios que había emergido de la rosa para presentarse al forastero Raw, como éste le decía en el diario. Los rasgos que mencionaba eran los mismos que el chico de sus sueños.

Señaló el libro antes de cerrarlo y dejarlo sobre la mesa de luz a un lado de la cama. Se recostó boca arriba, mirando el cielo raso. Suspiró, y cerró sus ojos, acomodándose en la cama.

Secuela del sueño

Otra vez percibía ese perfume tan sutil. Inhaló una gran cantidad de este, entre abriendo sus ojos. Su vista se fijó en el azul del cielo, manchado por las hojas de los árboles más altos.

Abrió sus ojos por completo, y se sentó sobre el césped húmedo debajo de él. Las pequeñas gotas de rocío brillaban sutilmente con los rayos del sol. Bakura fijó su vista en la flor roja del centro del algo, que se encontraba abierta, con Ryo vistiendo una fina túnica púrpura con su respectiva capa. Se encontraba sentado sobre la rosa, mirando cariñosamente a su visitante.

-Hola, Bakura.-dijo suave y tentadoramente el joven dios desde su sitio.

-Hola...-respondió por lo bajo, poniéndose de pie, para caminar hasta las orillas del lago.

-¿Me acompañas?-preguntó en un murmullo melosamente, acariciando los suaves pétalos de la rosa.

-¿Cómo podría? No puedo caminar sobre el agua.-dijo indignado Bakura.

-¿Apostamos?

-¿Qué apostaríamos?-el dios rió suavemente, asiendo que el albino más alto se estremeciera en placer.

-Pues...-comenzó Ryo, pensando un poco.-A mi me gusta que me acaricien en todo el cuerpo...-se estiró, para poder recostarse de una manera provocadora sobre la rosa, mostrando sus finas piernas.-Me gusta que me hagan masajes...-Bakura se cruzó de brazos.-Vamos, ¿Qué querrías si ganaras?

-Que me dijeras quién o qué eres. Tu nombre, y todas las preguntas que yo quisiese saber.

-A mi me gustaría también preguntarte unas cosas...-entrecerró sus ojos, y le mandó una mirada provocativa a Bakura.-Claro, si no te molesta.

El albino mayor, se descruzó de brazos, y miró al agua, que le devolvió su reflejo. Vaciló en caminar sobre el agua, pero, cerrando sus ojos, puso un pie sobre el líquido.

Al abrirlos, se dio cuenta que efectivamente su pie estaba a penas tocando la superficie del agua. Un poco más confiado, comenzó a dar cortos pasos. El joven dios sonrió ante la escena, y se reacomodó, esperando.

Le mandó un beso a Bakura, mientras se peinaba la melena blanca con un delicado cepillo en forma de caracola. Al ver que su visitante se colocó delante de él, dejó la caracola a un lado, y se acercó al chico albino, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de él.

-Creo que, he ganado, ¿Verdad?

-Supongo...-respondió indiferente el mayor de los dos.

-Y cero, que me debes unos masajes.-comentó ignorando la frase anterior, mientras recorría la espalda de Bakura con sus traviesas e inquietas manos.

Levitó a su visitante de las aguas, cosa que lo sorprendió, y lo recostó a su lado, sobre la coronilla de la flor, que se cerró lentamente sobre ellos, dejándolos en la oscuridad que les brindaba la rosa.

Ryo comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Bakura, pero este le apartó las manos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó el mayor, con algo de temor en su voz.

-Teníamos una apuesta, y la he ganado. Sólo te quito algo de tu ropa, para que después no te desmayes por el calor que tendremos aquí adentro. Recuerda que la rosa se encuentra cerrada.

Suspiró en derrota, y dejó que Ryo le quitara toda su ropa, hasta dejarlo desnudo. El joven dios se apresuró y desató los hilos de su capa, que cayó a la coronilla de la flor. Pronto le siguió su túnica púrpura, que se resbaló por su cuerpo hasta caer a los pies de él, dejando su cuerpo pálido al descubierto.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos entrecerrados, mostrando un deseo oculto en ellos. Se recostó boca abajo, y le murmuró a Bakura melosamente.

-Te diré un secreto. Me gusta mucho que me acaricien el cuello y las piernas. Me derrito, en especial, si mi masajista es muy bueno.

-Pues, en ese caso, haré lo que pueda.

Bakura se sentó sobre Ryo, que gimió suavemente ante la sensación de piel con piel. Las manos del albino más grande comenzaron con sutiles círculos sobre las paletas del joven dios, para luego bajar y volver a subir.

Recorrió con sus dedos índice y anular el camino de la columna vertebral varias veces. Ryo se encontraba muy relajado. Nadie supo cómo acariciarlo para sentirse de ésa manera. Suspiró cuando las manos de Bakura masajearon con suavidad su cuello con sus dedos pulgares haciendo círculos con ellos sobre la base de la nuca.

La piel del joven dios se sentía muy tersa en las manos y cuerpo de Bakura. Hacía que un deseo ferviente naciera en él. De poder recorrer algunas partes muy sensibles de su cuerpo, con otras que tal vez lo hicieran derretir puramente en placer.

Sentía a su cuerpo excitarse a cada segundo que pasaba masajeando el cuerpo de Ryo, a la vez que el intoxicante aroma comenzaba a llenar el ambiente. Sintió un pequeño bulto entre la cabellera de la nuca del dios. Lo frotó con suavidad, y escuchó al chico debajo de él suspirar. Volvió a tocarlo con suavidad, y Ryo se estremeció, gimiendo.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Bakura, tocando nuevamente aquel bulto pequeño.

-Es un secreto, que te diré a su debido tiempo. Te será muy interesante lo que hace eso...

-No me gusta esperar, pero lo haré...


	8. Rosy Chappy 8

Lamento la espera, pero estuve enganchada con un juego de Megaman y estaba terminando un fic de este mismo que publiqué hace poquito.

Kida Luna: Siiiii! Ahora estodita tu culpa! XDDDDD Mentira. Mentirilla de verdad. Como sabía que me ibas a escribir un review quise esperarte. No las quiero hacer sufrir, es lo último que haría. Y creo que mezclaste los riviews, porque en Desert Rose Marik no se disculpa ni con Seto ni con Yami Oo Y una última cosa, el rivew que me mandaste en Possession es el mismo a este, creo.

Katruina: Lindo nick! n n XDDDDD Ryo no ES inocente. Tomaré tu sugerencia. Tal vez los lea prontito.

Diosa Atena: Amiga! nn Al parecer si, pero esperemos hasta que Ryo-chan se lo explique mejor jeje. ¬¬ te he dicho mil veces que es sólo en muy raras ocasiones. Que cruel! ;; Mentira. ¿Y qué es eso de que nunca contesto lo riviews?

MesuNeko: Limonada! XDDDD Con mucha azúcar porque es muy ácida, como yo. Grax! En español! Se los agradezco muchio. Ustedes están más que lokas...

Valsed: Shi, me gustaría tener esos sueñitos TT

MERCI A TODAS! nn

-

Bakura se despertó abruptamente, sentándose sobre la cama, con sudor en su rostro. Miró por la ventana, y vio que el sol estaba asomándose tiñendo el cielo de un rosa pálido. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las seis y media de la mañana.

Se destapó y se dirigió al baño. Se mojó la cara varias veces, y volvió a su habitación. Tomó el diario de la mesa de luz, y lo contempló en la penumbra. Acarició el terciopelo, y le hizo recordar a la sensación que tuvo al tocar, no sólo los pétalos de la rosa roja, sino también a la piel de chico albino.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Dejó el diario nuevamente sobre su mesa de luz, y se recostó en la cama otra vez, tapándose con las frazadas.

Zafiro se encontraba en las orillas del lago, pendiente a lo que sucedía dentro de la rosa. Esta se abrió y, a penas esta por abrirse del todo, ya aquel líquido rosado se encontraba escurriéndose por los pétalos hasta caer al agua, tornándola en ese sector rosa.

-Definitivamente tengo que hablarlo con mi señora de inmediato.-murmuró para sí mismo el ave.

Bakura se sentía mucho mejor, pero el médico aún le prohibía salir de cama hasta el día siguiente. Por lo tanto, el albino se quedó recostado todo el día, muerto del aburrimiento.

A las tres de la tardeél se encontraba durmiendo, mientras que Marik encendía un poco de incienso en la habitación de un aroma muy dulce. Era de una flor nativa de Egipto, que olía muy bien.

Prendió algunos, en puntos estratégicos de la habitación, para que esta quedara impregnada con el aroma de los inciensos. Feliz con lo que acabó de hacer, apagó la vela, y salió del cuarto.

-Marik¿Cómo está Bakura-preguntó Malik, cuando su compañero salió por la puerta.

-Está durmiendo.-respondió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.-Espero que cuando despierte se ponga de buen ánimo con los inciensos. Tiene un rico olor.

-Sí. Y costaron baratos. Son muy agradables. Tengo unos cuantos para nosotros. Canela.

-Mmm... Me encanta la canela.-Malik rió.

-También, tengo unos bombones de chocolate...-dijo sensualmente, haciendo que una sonrisa lujuriosa se formara en el rostro de Marik.

-Te acompaño, amor...

Ryo estaba paseando por su oasis, haciendo florecer las plantas para que el lugar luciera más lindo. Sonrió ampliamente, y siguió su camino, mientras el viento hacía ondear su fina capa marrón, con una túnica que se terminaba a la mitad de los muslos del joven.

Vio como unas No me olvides florecían cuando este las acariciaba con las yemas de sus pálidos dedos. Sus pequeñas florecillas violetas se abrían con suma rapidez.

-Son hermosas.-murmuró para sí mismo Ryo, acariciando las hojas.-Le daré un pequeño ramo a Bakura. De seguro le gustarán. Según me dijo Zafiro, son una de sus favoritas.

Sopló suavemente sobre las flores, y estas largaron un hermoso destello. Satisfecho, Ryo siguió su camino a través de su sendero.

Bakura oyó como su despertador sonaba con estruendo en la mesa de luz. Gruñó y se acurrucó en la tibieza de la cama con los sonidos del reloj tronando en sus oídos.

-Maldita seas...

Le lanzó un almohadón, y tiró al suelo, no sólo el reloj, sino también la lámpara, el diario y el teléfono. Suspiró en derrota, y se sentó sobre la cama. Se agachó y tomó el artefacto ruidoso, apagándolo. Unos golpes en su puerta le hicieron mirarla.

-Adelante.

-Hey, amigo. ¿Cómo te encuentras-saludó alegremente Joey, al entrar en la habitación, seguido de Seto, Yami y Yugi.

-Completamente mejor de lo que me encontraba hace tres días atrás.-comentó sonriente.

¡Genial-exclamó Yugi.-Ahora podremos ir al desierto para fotografiar a los animales.

-Oh, lo había olvidado por completo.-se disculpó el albino.-Tantos golpes de calor derritieron un poco mi cerebro.

Todos rieron, y entró Pegasus.

-Hijo, veo que te encuentras mejor hoy. ¿Tienes la suficiente fuerza como para salir al desierto?

-Por supuesto. Quiero ir ahora.

-Bien.-miró a los otros, y dijo.-Quiero que busquen a Malik y Marik. Díganles que nos iremos en una hora.

¿Tan poco tiempo para cambiarnos-se quejó Yugi.

-No creo que nos tardemos más de una hora.-comentó Seto.-Además, tú y Yami son los que siempre tardan. Por eso siempre salimos tan tarde.

-Es cuestión de ponerse pantalones cortos y una remera.-Bakura se levantó de la cama, y fue a su guardarropas.-Si no les molesta, quiero cambiarme.

-Oh, lo sentimos.-se disculpó Pegasus, haciendo que los demás se retiraran.-Nos veremos abajo en la sala de espera.-sin más, cerró la puerta detrás de él.


	9. Rosy Chappy 9

Okis, capi 9 de desert rose!

Diosa Atena: Yo nuca escribí que Ryo le diera rosas a Bakura. Tampoco lo insinué. Si quieres fan fics como los que escribía antes, lee los que he escrito ya. Lamento si no te gusta mi nuevo estilo.

Ana91: TTTT AAAAAAAANAAAAAAA! Yo he estado aquí continuado¿Y tú qué? Supongo que debes de estar muy ocupada. (O esa mugre de compu, como le decís, se te estropeó XD) ¡¡Regresa!

MesuNeko: XDDDDDD A mi ni me interesa que aspecto tenga, mientras pueda escribir rivews allí.

Y, Kida Luna no me ha escrito, pero espero que haya podido leer el capi 8.

MERCI A TODAS!

-

Los jeeps se encontraban uno detrás de otro. Dos en total. La arena se desprendía de las dunas a la velocidad que iban los automóviles. Marik, nuevamente, iba con la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla, sosteniendo su sombrero.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritó triunfalmente.

En el primer jeep, Pegasus suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cara, negando con la cabeza.

-Me hubiera gustado que los desiertos tuvieran árboles muy bajos para que las ramas le lastimen la cabeza para ver si aprende.-murmuró Seto.

-Lástima que no hayan.-manifestó Yami.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE VISTA-gritó nuevamente Marik, mirando a todas partes.

Bakura miraba con interés su sortija. Una de las puntas marcaba un sitio determinado, pero no sabía con la exactitud con la cual lo hacía. Hizo una mueca de desaprobación y guardó el artefacto debajo de su remera.

Mercurio y Zafiro volaban hasta el Olimpo. Sobrepasaron las nubes que cubrían la cima de la gran montaña, y entraron por las rejas de oro macizo. Al ir pasando, se encontraron con varios dioses que vivían en el Olimpo, que los saludaron mientras ambos se dirigían hacia Zeus.

Este los recibió cordialmente, y los invitó a beber algo después de un largo viaje. Mercurio y Zafiro entraron siguiendo al rey de los dioses a una elegante sala con una enorme mesa que se extendía de punta a punta dentro de la habitación.

El rey se sentó en un diván, con un racimo de uvas en sus manos, mientras comenzaba a comer, interrogó a sus invitados.

¿Qué les trae por aquí con tanta prisa?

-Necesitamos hablar con Afrodita, señor.-respondió el ave.

¿Afrodita¿Se trata algo sobre Ryo?

-Sí, mi señor.-Zeus tragó unas cuantas uvas, antes de preguntar.

¿Qué le ocurre-su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-No es nada grave. Ninguna enfermedad humana, ningún embrujo. Usted sabe que puede generar como su madre, afrodisíaco.

-Sí, sí, eso lo sé muy bien.-entrecerró sus ojos, y miró fijamente al ave.¿Acaso pasa algo con sus glándulas?

-No. Recuerde que mi joven amo, ha dicho que alguien lo espera, que alguien será digno de él. Ya sea hombre o mujer.-Zeus asintió, comiendo otra uva.-Pues, ha estado generando más afrodisíaco de lo que generalmente hace.

"Dice que ha visto a un chico en sus sueños. Me contó que era muy parecido a él. En estos encuentros, confesó que este joven poseía mucha energía sexual. Eso me alarmó, bastante. Que yo sepa, ningún humano es capaz, de excitar tanto a mi señora Afrodita o a mi señor. Son los dioses del amor, y muy pocas cosas los excitan lo suficiente. Es por eso que quiero hablar con mi señora Afrodita. Quiero que ella se entere de lo que ocurre con su hijo."

-Tienes razón. Aunque lo haya exiliado del Olimpo tiene todo el derecho de ver a su madre cuantas veces quiera, y saber cómo se encuentra.-tragó la última uva.-Pero, aún así, no creo que eso sea de mucha importancia. Es decir, si el chico encontró a la persona adecuada para él, no veo el problema de que se junten ambos.

-El problema, señor, es que no sé si esa persona es un humano, o un dios. Sé que ha dicho que es un humano, pero como sabe, los dioses a veces se disfrazan de humanos, muy bien disfrazados.

¡¡Ahhh! Temes por la vida del joven dios¿No es así-el ave asintió.-En ese caso, deberías ver a Hades. Él es quien sabe sobre la vida de los humanos en su mundo. Tiene a todos bajo su mira, y creo que podrá encontrar al joven del cual hablas. En cuando a Afrodita, bueno, creo que tiene derecho a saber de su hijo¿Verdad-el ave asintió nuevamente.-Bien. Entonces, le diré a Hades que mande a Cerberus para que te lleve hasta allá.

-Oh no mi señor. Mercurio me acompañará, si no le ofendo. Me algo de miedo ese animal.-Zeus rió sonoramente.

¡Es cierto¡Me había olvidado por completo que le tienes miedo! Muy bien, que Mercurio sea tu guía. Aún así, debo avisarle. No vaya a ser cosa de que Cerberus los devore. Jeje..

La noche había caído, y todos se encontraban alrededor de la fogata con las frazadas alrededor de sus cuerpos intentando obtener el calor suficiente. Comieron sus cenas, y se quedaron mirando al fuego unos cuantos minutos. Pegasus rompió el silencio.

-Oigan, quiero contarles una leyenda.

¿Qué leyenda-dijo curioso Yugi.

-Sobre un oasis en estas regiones del desierto.

¿Te refieres al Oasis de Afrodita-preguntó Bakura. Su padre asintió.

-Si hijo. Pero, como sabes, no es una leyenda¿Verdad?

-No sabría decírtelo. Tal vez sólo fue un diario escrito por un escritor al cual se le ocurrió esa idea.-Pegasus se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez. Pero, es una hermosa leyenda.

¡Cuenta-se desesperó Malik, abrazando con fuerza la frazada a su alrededor.

-Muy bien...

Ya era muy entrada la noche. Todos dormían en sus bolsas de dormir sobre frazadas gruesas para que la humedad de la arena no les afectara en lo más mínimo.

Bakura se movió a un lado, y soltó un gemido. Su rostro estaba rojo y cubierto de sudor.

Secuela del sueño

Sentía las suaves manos de Ryo acariciar su pecho a través de su remera. Había encontrado con facilidad sus sensibles pezones, y estaba jugando con ellos con sus dedos, viendo la cara totalmente roja de su compañero, mientras que el silencio era acompañado de los gemidos, jadeos y suspiros que daba Bakura. Ryo rió suavemente.

¿Te gustan los masajes que te estoy dando-Bakura sintió vigorosamente.-Pues, habrá más.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fin del sueño

El albino se despertó abruptamente, oyendo su nombre gritar en su oreja. Miró a Seto, que se encontraba frotándose su frente recientemente golpeada. Pronto, un dolor en la cabeza de Bakura comenzó.

-Oh, creo que ya sé con qué me golpee.-murmuró.

¿No pudiste dormir bien a noche? Ya son las diez de la mañana.-dijo Malik, mirando su reloj. Bakura gruñó.

-Sí. Tardé bastante en conciliar el sueño.-suspiró.-Bueno, ya que estoy despierto¿Por qué no continuamos con el viaje?

Ryo golpeó el suelo, y tomó entre sus manos el suave césped. Con un grito furioso, arrancó algo del pasto. Estaba enojado. Sí, furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevían, cuando por fin Bakura logró dormirse, a levantarlo de esa forma tan brutal en medio de sus actividades? El joven dios supo que su compañero lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

-Ohhhh, lo lamentarán. Sí... Pronto estarán cerca de aquí, y traeré a Bakura. Y le enseñaré lo que es el _verdadero _placer... Nadie se atreverá a interrumpirnos ni molestarnos jamás. Se quedará aquí conmigo, para siempre.

Con esto en mente, reparó los daños que le hizo al manto verde.

Zafiro llegó hasta las puertas de Hades, en donde Deimos y Fobos lo escoltaron hasta la sala en la cual el dios del bajo mundo hacía sus "deberes".

El hombre, según el ave, le agradó muchísimo la visita del pavo real. Lo recibió cálidamente en su morada, y lo invitó a su cámara privada para poder hablar con más confianza.

Al igual que Zeus, Hades se recostó en un diván. Le hizo un ademán a Zafiro para que lo acompañara en el otro extremo, cosa que el ave aceptó, sintiéndose algo obligado por el dios de los infiernos.

-Amigo, dime¿Qué te trae por aquí nuevamente?

-Es sobre mi señor, el joven Ryo.

¿Ryo¿Cómo se encuentra esa hermosa ninfa?

-Usted sabe que es un hombre.-Hades rió.

-Ya lo sé. Pero es tan hermoso como su madre, y tan coqueto y sensual como las ninfas.-sonrió ampliamente.-Bien, vamos al grano.

-Mi señor ha tenido sueños respecto a un chico, que dice que es muy parecido a él.-el dios asintió.-Ha estado interactuando con este joven de manera muy provocativas. Dice que nunca ha sentido a un humano, si es que es un humano, tener una energía sexual así de fuerte.

"Además-prosiguió el ave, ha estado generando más cantidad de afrodisíaco, lo cual me llamó un poco la atención. Que yo sepa, ningún humano es capaz de excitar lo suficiente a mi señora Afrodita o a mi señor, como para que ambos generen una cantidad tan grande de afrodisíaco. Yo no creo que este joven sea un humano. Yo creo que es algún dios que se disfraza como un hombre, para robarle el corazón a mi señor."

-Bueno...-prosiguió Hades, luego de una larga pausa.-No le veo nada raro a esto. Es natural que sientas temor por la vida de Ryo, lo quieres mucho. Pero, si este joven es el que ha estado esperando, creo que debes dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

-Lo sé. Pero lo que no quiero, es que mi joven amo utilice sus encantos para enjaularlo en el oasis. De esa forma, el chico este no tendrá conciencia ni sentimientos para expresarle a mi señor, y lo pondrá muy triste. Se cansará de él, y lo echará. Y, si esta es la persona, quiero que ambos tengan una vida feliz en la cual puedan entenderse mutuamente. Quiero conocer al joven chico, el cual sería la persona indicada para mi señor.

Hades sonrió, y se puso de pie. Le dijo al ave que lo siguiera, y esta así lo hizo, a los talones del dios.

Bakura se arqueó sobre su bolsa de dormir, mordiendo su labio inferior, para suprimir lo que iría a hacer un gran grito. La noche cubría las arenas del desierto, y les daba cierto toque plateado.

El pelo del albino se pegaba a su rostro y cuello. Sus mejillas rojas y el sudor corriendo por su rostro, eran indicios de que el joven dios del amor, tenía algo que ver en todo esto. La boca de Bakura se abrió, pero ningún ruido salió de ella. Se arqueó nuevamente, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Zafiro revoloteaba sobre el campamento, mirando con fiereza al albino más joven, que no paraba de arquearse, y moverse constantemente.

El sol estaba asomándose, cuando Bakura despertó jadeando fuertemente. Se reincorporó en su lugar, y se secó el sudor de su rostro con una toalla que estaba a su lado. Jadeando aún, tomó su cantimplora, y bebió un trago largo, antes de volver a cerrarla.

Se recostó nuevamente sobre su bolsa de dormir, y trató de normalizar su respiración y ritmo cardíaco. Puso una mano en su pecho, y descubrió que su corazón aún no bajaba su aceleración. ¿Tal era el efecto que tenía Ryo sobre él? Al parecer, sí. Un escalofrío placentero recorrió el cuerpo entero del muchacho, hasta alojarse entre sus piernas, haciendo que gimiera suavemente.

Definitivamente, Ryo tenía un fuerte efecto sobre él. No sólo físico como la lujuria que sentía sobre su cuerpo, sino algo, más fuerte, dentro de su pecho, cada vez que lo recordaba siendo el chico dulce, cariñoso y amable que conoció a través de sus sueños.

Sólo esperaba, que los sueños se hiciesen realidad.


	10. Rosy Chappy 10

**n.n Estoy terminando este ficcy! Estoy muy contenta! Y, he empezado con otro ya. Jeje...**

**Kida Luna: nn Lamento que no haya luz en tu casa, pero me alegro que hayas podido leer los capis anteriores n.n . Y, si hay una batalla entre Rex y Cerberus, pues, Cerberus gana nnUUU **

**MesuNeko: No molestes al pobre de Zafira que ya el pobre tiene bastante con que lidiar en los capítulos siguientes! **

**Bakura: Tomaré tu consejo de dormir en otra tienda Uu. **

**Aunque, por lo general en los desiertos se duerme solamente con bolsa de dormir. ..UU**

**Bue, las únicas dos que me escribieron. Igualmente, MERCI A TODAS! **

**-**

**Zafiro oyó un grito provenir de los interiores de la rosa, que estaba reteniendo una gran cantidad de líquido dentro de ella. Pero el grito no le preocupó al ave. Sabía que su amo había gritado en placer, y eso no era algo nuevo para él luego de haberse acostumbrado al nuevo amante de su amo.**

**Lo que le impresionó, fue que cuando la rosa se abrió, aquel líquido rosa brotó de ella con rapidez. Según dedujo Zafiro, el líquido habría llenado la mitad de la rosa, con lo cual, tapado la mitad del cuerpo de su amo.**

**Al abrirse por completo, reveló a un joven dios completamente excitado, con el sudor en todo su cuerpo y sus cabellos pegados a su rostro y cuello. Se encontraba jadeando, con sus ojos entrecerrados con deseo en ellos. Sus piernas se encontraban abiertas, y la túnica color gris que llevaba estaba completamente húmeda.**

**Volvió a cerrar la rosa, para tener más intimidad, dejando perplejo a Zafiro. Él nunca volvía a cerrar la flor luego de que esta abrió en luna nueva. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?**

**Ryo no se sentía con ganas de salir al oasis esa noche. Prefería quedarse en el interior de la cálida rosa, y disfrutar de la humedad en ella. Gimió suavemente al sentir la potente energía de Bakura entrar en su sueño, para ir en busca de más.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Bakura miraba el horizonte, con sus pensamientos fijos en Ryo. No dejaba de pensar en él en ningún momento del tiempo. Tenía deseos de volver a dormir para poder pasar un buen rato con él otra vez.**

**-Bakura, ¿Te sientes bien-la voz preocupada de Marik lo hizo volver a la realidad.**

**-Sí, ¿Por qué?**

**-Has estado soñando despierto bastante tiempo ya. Y los días anteriores también. ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No será otro golpe de calor que se te subió a la cabeza-el albino rió.**

**-No te preocupes. Nada se me ha subido a la cabeza. _Hasta ahora nada..._-se dijo a sí mismo Bakura.**

**Ambos morenos regresaron a sus asientos, dándole una última mirada de preocupación a su amigo.**

**La noche llegó con rapidez para los jóvenes, y estos decidieron acampar. Sacaron del jeep lo que necesitaban, poniendo todo en el suelo, para luego acomodar sus bolsas en sus sitios correspondientes.**

**Mientras todos trataban de dormir, vieron como Pegasus se sentaba bruscamente, con una cara de horror.**

**-¿Qué ocurre-preguntó molesto Joey.**

**-¡Callen-murmuró el albino.**

**Todos guardaron silencio, y sus oídos captaron a lo lejos un rugido. Pero, no era un rugido de algún animal, más bien parecía... Algo diferente a un animal. Bakura se puso de pie, y puso sus manos en sus orejas, para tratar de oír mejor.**

**-Papá...-dijo con voz ronca.-¿Acaso el desierto tiene tormentas de arena?**

**-Oh dios...**

**Efectivamente, cuando todos se habían subido a los automóviles, una tormenta alcanzó el lugar en donde hace unos pocos minutos se encontraban. Los jeeps intentaban alejarse de la tormenta, pero les era imposible. Era muy rápida. **

**Comenzó a zarandear con ferocidad el jeep en donde se encontraban Bakura, Malik y Marik. Pegasus intentó virar su coche, pero le fue imposible. Al girar el volante, el auto se volcó sobre las arenas.**

**La tormenta azotó a los cuatro pasajeros. Hizo a un lado a los demás para llevarse en su interior a Bakura, que se encontraba inconsciente. El feroz viento desapareció rápidamente tal como apareció.**

**Una vez que la tormenta estuvo fuera de vista, todos se reunieron cerca del jeep de Pegasus, el cual se encontraba llorando fuertemente ante la pérdida de su único hijo.**


	11. Rosy Chappy 11

**nn NYAAAAAAAHOOOOOO! Lamento la tardanza. Es que me había olvidado. ..UUU Pueden matarme si quieren, tienen derecho, pero si lo hacen, no sabrá el final de la historia.**

**Kida Luna: nnUUU ¿Ya encontraste a la persona que tenía que actualizar hace mucho y no lo hizo? Jejejejje... YO dije que Rex perdería contra Cerbero xD. .. La verdad es que nunca se me pasó por la mente que los otros los escuchara. Ùú Tendré que ver los detalles para la próxima. Si son griegos, y no, Mercurio no es un conejo. O-o ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? Es el mensajero de los dioses, el de las sandalias aladas.**

**Katruina: nn Tiendo a hacer capítulos cortos. A veces es a propósito, pero, algunas no me doy cuenta. Shorry... nnUUU**

**Valsed: No falta mucho. Lee este chappy y lo verás. Oo;; En realidad no me acuerdo si era en este, o en el que viene. nnUU**

**MesuNeko: La hora de dormir HAY que aprovecharla. Jejeje... Yo lo hago. Y mucho xD Sip. En especial un paraíso de ese tamaño con dos hermosas criaturas haciéndote compañía. O¬O **

**MERCI A TODAS Y DISFRUTEN!**

**Bakura apretó sus ojos, y los abrió con lentitud. Sentía un húmedo pasto sobre su cara y manos. Las pequeñas gotas de agua se pegaron a su cara y palmas, dándole una suave sensación de frescura en su piel.**

**Se reincorporó con lentitud. Le dolía el cuerpo, y logró sentarse de rodillas sobre el césped. Miró a su alrededor, y lo único que llegó a ver fueron grandes cantidades de manto verde, árboles altos, de gran variedad, y muchas clases diferentes de flores silvestres así como arbustos y bayas.**

**-Guau... –fue lo único que salió de su boca al ver la inmensidad del lugar.**

**Se puso de pie, y caminó conociendo el lugar, viendo todos sus rincones. Se topó con una extraña flor, la cual consistía en una planta de mediano tamaño. Sus pétalos se abrían hacia fuera, en varias capas. Cada uno de los pétalos iba de un azul muy profundo casi negro en la base del centro, y se iba aclarando a medida que se iba acercando a las puntas, hasta llegar a un blanco.**

**Se maldijo internamente por no tener una cámara en esos momentos. Hubiera tomado una fotografía de la bella flor para ponerla en un marco. O tal vez sólo la pitara en uno de sus cuadros de acrílicos y óleos.**

**Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió ante la idea. Le parecía fantástica. Reanudó su camino, y en su trayecto, admiró a toda flor que se cruzaba en su camino. Incluso las cuales no hubiesen atraído la atención de la mayoría de la gente, diciendo que eran feas. Pero él se fascinaba con la forma que cada una de ellas tenía. Ninguna parecía tener la misma forma y ninguna parecía tener algo de aquella o esta flor. Eran únicas.**

**Acarició algunas de ellas en sus pétalos, sintiendo la suavidad de aquellas hojas modificadas. Olió el perfume de unas cuantas, sintiéndolo muy placentero. Sonrió cuando una de ellas se cerró suavemente alrededor de su nariz con sus suaves pétalos.**

**Se alejó de ella, y se volvió a abrir. Bakura continuó su camino, y no se dio cuenta de cuánto había estado caminando, cuando se percató de que el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Era extraño. La tormenta los había atacado durante la noche. Seguramente estuvo inconsciente uno o dos días.**

**Zafiro iba detrás de Bakura, sin que este se percatara de su presencia. Le sorprendió ver que la flor se comportaba cariñosamente con él, siendo ella una planta carnívora.**

**El albino se dio media vuelta, y observó con atención a Zafiro, que lo miraba fijamente. Bakura parpadeó al ver los extravagantes colores que tenía, y su gran cola, igual de extravagante. **

**-Sígueme.-fue lo que le dijo, antes de darse media vuelta.**

**El albino fue detrás del ave, sin abrir su boca en ninguna parte del viaje. Llegaron a un desnivel, y el pavo real le dijo que bajase por él con cuidado. Bakura hizo lo que se le mandó a hacer, y cuando tocó el pasto debajo de él, supo que había bajado por completo.**

**Al darse media vuelta, su respiración se contuvo dentro de su pecho. Delante de él se extendía un gran lago cristalino, con una gran rosa roja en el medio de este. Bakura negó con su cabeza, y se arrodilló al suelo, sin creer lo que pasaba.**

**Zafiro se situó a su lado, contemplando con él la flor.**

**-Mi señor quiso que te trajera, porque estaban muy cerca del oasis, y tenía miedo de que los demás lo encontraran. Quiere estar en privado contigo, y no quiere que nada los moleste.-terminó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos iguales a los suyos.**

**-¿Entonces, tu te irás? No digo que no quiera que te quedes, me da algo de escalofrío este lugar.**

**-Si, me iré, sólo porque mi señor me lo dice. La luna nueva saldrá esta noche, y así lo hará mi señor.-sin más, el ave desapareció de la nada dejando unos polvitos azules en el aire, que se desvanecieron por igual.**

**Bakura suspiró, y esperó sentado debajo de un árbol. Pronto, quedó dormido profundamente, cuando el sol iluminaba la rosa tenuemente.**

**-¡Pero no sabemos dónde está ese oasis! ¡Tal vez sea una leyenda, como dijiste!-le gritó Seto a Pegasus, que ya se encontraba cargando nuevamente los jeeps, en el hotel.**

**-Si no sabemos, lo buscaremos.-dijo firmemente.**

**-¡Nos perderemos en la inmensidad del desierto! ¡El Sahara es gigantesco! ¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo? ¡Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar!**

**-Escúchame muchacho, es mi hijo el que está ahí afuera. No pienso abandonarlo, aunque tenga que morir en el intento. Es mi único hijo, y lo traeré de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste.-respondió severamente Pegasus mirando fijamente a Seto, que se quedó helado.-Si quieren acompañarme, bienvenidos sean, sino, esperen aquí, y no se muevan de este hotel.**

**Pegasus tomó todo lo que fuese a necesitar, y vio como Malik, Yugi y Joey ya se encontraban dentro del jeep. El hombre sonrió, y subió al volante, dejando a los otros muy enojados, porque sus compañeros no le habían consultado nada.**

**Bakura sintió un perfume sutil que penetraba su sentido del olfato, seguido de una suave caricia en su rostro. Abrió sus ojos, y vio reflejado su rostro en dos grandes ojos marrones como los suyos.**

**-Hola, Bakura.-saludó muy suavemente Ryo, besándolo en los labios con ternura.**

**El albino mayor devolvió el beso con igual cariño, y sentó al joven dios en su regazo. Al terminar el beso, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Bakura corrió algo del cabello blanco de Ryo detrás de su oreja izquierda.**

**-Al fin podemos estar así de juntos...-murmuró el menor, recostándose sobre el pecho de el mayor. Hociqueó su cuello, y lo besó suavemente.-Mmm... Tienes el aroma de muchas de las flores de este lugar, ¿Estuviste mirándolas, verdad?**

**-No sólo eso, sino también oliendo sus perfumes.-comentó, besando el cuello de Ryo, que gimió por lo bajo.**

**-¿Me extrañaste?**

**-Sí. Mucho.-respondió volviendo a besar su cuello, pero esta vez más fogosamente.**

**Bakura miró con curiosidad el lago, ya que debajo de la flor había un charco color rosa. Dejó de lado a Ryo, y miró ese líquido con sumo interés.**

**-¿Qué es aquello?-dijo señalando el color. El joven dios sonrió suavemente, jugando con los botones de la camisa de Bakura.**

**-Es un secreto. Lo sabrás muy pronto.-respondió dejándolo con la intriga.**

**-Hum, pero quiero saber qué es.**

**-¿Tanto interés tienes?-Bakura sintió.-Muy bien... Pero primero, quiero que, tengas una experiencia, única... **

**-¿Única?-repitió.-¿Tan única?**

**-_Demasiado _única...-comentó mientras se levantaba, y su túnica rojo intenso resaltaba en la oscuridad de la noche.**

**Tomó a Bakura de la mano, y lo guió por el lago, hasta llegar a la abierta rosa. Se subió a los pétalos aterciopelados, y ayudó a su amante a subirse también. La flor se cerró rápidamente, dejándolos en la penumbra muy íntimamente.**

**-Pues, me has dicho en nuestros sueños, muchas veces, que has querido hacerlo conmigo... –empezó a decir Ryo, haciendo vagos círculos con su índice en el pecho de Bakura a través de su camisa.**

**El rostro del mayor se tornó de un rojo escarlata furioso. Ryo se recostó sobre su amante, y lo besó con suavidad, mientras que sus manos se ocupaban de los molestos botones de su camisa.**

**Acarició con lentitud el torso de su compañero que gimió en el beso, arqueándose suavemente. Sus dedos encontraron los sensibles pezones, que se pusieron rígidos de inmediato.**

**Se separó de Bakura, y comenzó a mordisquear y lamer el cuello de él, quien dejó escapar un gemido grave. Volvió a alejarse de él, para poder quitarle los pantalones. Vio que no traía nada de ropa interior, y sonrió perversamente. Por último le quitó las zapatillas y sus medias.**

**El joven dios suspiró admirando el cuerpo de Bakura. Este gruñó y se abalanzó contra él despojándolo de su túnica roja. Con ferocidad, comenzó a marcar el cuello del más chico, que tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para un mayor acceso gimiendo su nombre.**

**Pronto, el menor quedó sobre Bakura.**

**-Nada de eso... Esta noche tu serás para mí sólo. Luego podrás tomarme cuantas veces quieras.**

**El mayor se sintió bastante alzado con esa propuesta, pero, aún así, dejó que el joven dios lo tomase por esa noche. El menor recorrió ese cuerpo con sus manos, haciendo que Bakura se estremeciera. Rió suavemente, y deslizó una de sus manos por el interior de las piernas de este, quien las abrió para que tuviera un mejor acceso haciéndolo reír.**

**El mayor gimió al sentir las suaves manos del chico tocar los pliegues de las uniones de sus piernas con el pubis. Movió sus caderas cuando esas manos se acercaron mucho más a su entrepierna, que se encontraba muy sensible en esos momentos.**

**Ryo se colocó sobre sus caderas, y comenzó con un camino de besos que empezaban por su cuello. Siguió hasta su pecho, mordisqueando la sensible piel que rodeaba a sus pezones, los cuales lamió con sutileza, y mordió suavemente con sus dientes.**

**Bakura se arqueó, mientras que su compañero seguía mordiendo su camino hacia abajo. Llegó hasta su ombligo, donde colocó su lengua dentro de ella, para sacarla y meterla continuamente. Siguió su trayecto, hasta llegar a la parte de su cadera.**

**El mayor sintió ese mismo aroma que se encontraba presente siempre que Ryo se encontraba con él en este tipo de situaciones. Sintió una oleada de placer al sentir la cálida lengua de su compañero acariciar con sutileza su erecto miembro.**

**Lamió la punta de su miembro con lentitud. Luego, lo tomó en su boca, haciendo que Bakura se arqueara gimiendo fuertemente. Ryo comenzó a succionar con fuerza, mientras que con sus manos jugaba suavemente con los testículos de su compañero.**

**Bakura embestía con fuerza en la boca de su compañero, tratando de llegar a su clímax. Gimiendo el nombre del joven dios continuamente, el mayor de ambos albinos llegó al su punto culmine, liberándose en la boca de su compañero.**

**Jadeando con fuerza, Bakura se dejó caer, mientras que Ryo se arrodillaba entre las piernas de él. Frotó sus dedos en la coronilla de la flor, haciendo que una especie de aceite se le impregnara en sus dígitos y su miembro para la lubricación. Colocó su mano debajo de la entrada de Bakura, y lo penetró con un dedo.**

**La sensación era algo incómoda para el mayor, pero cuando Ryo agregó un segundo, y luego un tercer dedo, esta se convirtió en una sensación placentera. El joven dios comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos de la entrada del mayor, para acostumbrarlo a la sensación.**

**Cuando supo que estuvo listo, se posicionó frente a la entrada de Bakura, y con suavidad lo penetró hasta el fondo, sintiendo como el anillo de músculos lo llevaba hasta el tope. Ambos gimieron suavemente. El mayor abrazó a su compañero por el cuello, mientras que atrapaba sus caderas con sus piernas.**

**Comenzaron un beso mostrando todas sus pasiones, a la vez que Ryo comenzó a entrar y salir dentro de él. Bakura le encontró su ritmo, y empezó a moverse igual que el joven dios. El mayor palpó la nuca de el menor, encontrando esa pequeña glándula, a la vez que este con una fuerte embestida lograba encontrar aquel bulto de nervios, que hizo que Bakura se arqueara notoriamente, gritando.**

**Frotó la pequeña glándula, y el joven dios embistió violentamente en el cuerpo de su compañero, gimiendo con fuerza. Este no dejó de tocarla, y el dios no dejó de embestir con fuerza, haciendo que rozara el bulto de nervios sensibles dentro de Bakura.**

**De esta forma, ambos encontrar su clímax simultáneamente, gritando el nombre del otro. Se dejaron caer sobre la rosa, jadeando con suma rapidez. Se abrazaron mutuamente, dándose un corto pero profundo beso.**

**Bakura besó el rostro de su compañero, mientras este salía de él. Dio una mueca de dolor, pero pronto pasó. El joven dios se acurrucó en los brazos del mayor, buscando refugio. Pasaron un tiempo así, antes de que Bakura hablara.**

**-Ahora, ¿Dime qué es esa cosa que tienes en tu nuca?-Ryo sonrió de manera provocativa.**

**-Bueno... –se sonrojó fuertemente, y su aire de sensualidad se desvaneció, dejando que una de timidez se apoderara del chico.-Son unas glándulas especiales... –comenzó a explicar.**

**-¿Qué tan especiales?-siguió el mayor.**

**-Verás, yo puedo liberar de ellas mi afrodisíaco, en forma de vapor o de un aroma muy, muy agradable. Cuando estoy dentro de la rosa, este se condensa, y comienza a formarse líquido en el fondo de la flor. Por eso, cada vez que salgo en luna nueva, de los pétalos se escurre un líquido rosado. Ése es el afrodisíaco que genero en casi veinte o veintiocho días.**

**-Es, poco.**

**-No te creas. Una sola gota basta para que un humano como tú tenga relaciones durante dos días seguidos.-comentó, como dato extra.**

**-Ohhhhh... Eso está bueno... –rió maliciosamente, y besó al joven dios profundamente.-¿Cuánto tiempo me retendrás en este lugar?**

**-Para toda la vida, Bakura.-respondió el dios, con ojos soñadores.**

**-Pero, mi padre... Él estará solo, no tiene a nadie. Mi madre murió, soy lo único que le queda.-dijo tristemente al dios.**

**Este se levantó, y lo miró desde arriba, con ojos entrecerrados.**

**-Lo lamento, pero, tendrás que quedarte aquí, conmigo. En caso de que él, venga aquí, no tendré más remedio que echarlo.**

**-¡No! ¿Por qué?**

**-Porque, nadie intervendrá entre lo que tenemos nosotros de relación. Nadie. Y eso se cumplirá hasta la última palabra.**

**-¿Quieres decir que no volveré a ver a mi padre?**

**-Supongo, que no.**


	12. Rosy Chappy 12

Shorry por la tardanza. Es que me olvidé... Uu

Kida Luna: n-nUU me alegra que hayas encontrado a esa persona... Rex, vos sos un perro faldero, Cerberus, no. XDDD Pos, si lo viste en Hércules, entonces no. Mercurio es un humano que tiene las sandalias aladas xDDD Pos, si, algo así. Jaja... Pobre Bakura. Aunque, no creo que sea muy pobre xDDD ¿Histérico? Casi loco el pobre T.T

Ryo: Kura es mío! No lo obtendrán pervertidas!

Errr... El concurso no lo encontré, y si lo hubiera encontrado no hubiera entrado. Soy gallina. ¡Tenía miedito! TT Chan, te haré un dibujito de Zafiro, y tal vez algunas escenas explícitas de los lemmons u

MesuNeko: Ryo: ¬¬ Que no lo comparto a Kura-san...

..UUUU Pos, el pobre es egoísta, pero te queda la imaginación aún. XD

Katruina: Pos, si, como que he cambiado un poco los roles, pero, acá no hay ni Yami ni hikari. Chan, pero los dos son tiernos.

Valsed: Pos, no sé muy bien si volverá con su padre, aún no lo he terminado el fic, y eso me desespera, porque no quiero dejar este como hice con Ojos Amatista.

MERCI A TODAS! n-n

El jeep de Pegasus andaba a máxima velocidad a través del desierto. Yugi, Malik, y Joey, que acompañaban al hombre albino, estaban inspeccionando el antiguo mapa del diario que encontró el padre de Bakura. Los dibujos eran fácilmente reconocibles, pero, las escrituras que poseía eran ilegibles.

¿Aún no ha logrado descifrar nada?-preguntó algo esperanzado el hombre albino.

No.-respondió Yugi, frustrado.

¡Demonios!-maldijo Pegasus, golpeando el volante con las palmas de sus manos.

Bakura abrió sus ojos, y vio una fina capa de niebla cubriendo el oasis. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, haciendo que inconscientemente se acurrucara. Se sentó sobre la rosa, y vio que todo estaba cubierto por una capa de neblina. Tanteó sobre la coronilla de la flor, intentando buscar el cuerpo de Ryo, pero no lo halló. En su lugar, encontró sus ropas, las cuales se colocó de inmediato. Hacía bastante frío esa mañana.

Estaba por salir, pero recordó que la rosa se encontraba sobre el lago. Se estaría echando al agua helada, en esos momentos. Mejor esperaría al joven dios a que regresara.

Cuando Bakura ya estaba por volver a dormirse de tanto esperar, vio entre la niebla una sombra que iba formando una silueta que reconoció como la de Ryo, que se iba acercando rápidamente a la flor en el centro del lago.

Buenos días, Baku.-la dulce voz del joven dios saludó con cariño al mayor, que se sobresaltó.

Hey, Ryo. ¿Dónde andabas?-curioseó Bakura.

Fui a caminar entre mis flores un rato. Pero como me sentía muy solo, volví. ¿Hace mucho que despertaste?

Hace un rato, no más. Te estuve esperando, pero me estaba durmiendo del sólo hecho de hacerlo.-Ryo sonrió ampliamente con ternura.

¿Te parece si vamos a dormir un poco más? Hace mucho frío aún, es mejor que nos levantemos al mediodía.

Suena bien.-comentó Bakura alegremente, mientras se recostaba sobre la coronilla de la flor.

El joven dios se deslizó por las aguas, y se recostó al lado de su compañero, acurrucándose entre sus brazos, buscando ese calor que lo reconfortaba mucho. Bakura hociqueó en la melena de Ryo, hasta encontrar su oreja, la cual lamió con su lengua en el interior, haciendo que un escalofrío de placer recorriera al joven dios.

La flor se cerró ante ellos, brindándoles la tan conocida intimidad para ellos que le proporcionaba. Bakura atrapó entre sus piernas el cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado, a la vez que se acomodaba sobre él, lamiendo continuamente su oreja, mientras que su mano derecha bajaba peligrosamente por el cuerpo del menor, quien gimió ante las sensaciones.

Es cierto... –dijo de repente Bakura, pero sin dejar de hace sus administraciones en el cuerpo de Ryo.-¿Posees más de estas glándulas en tu cuerpo?-preguntó rozando con sus dedos el pequeño bulto oculto en la melena del dios, quien se arqueó.

Si... –respondió casi sin aliento.

¿Dónde?

Ahhhh... –dijo sonrientemente.-Tendrás que encontrarlas...

Será un placer...

Con cuidado de no rasgar la túnica de Ryo, Bakura comenzó a desnudar a su compañero. Una vez que terminó de quitarle las ropas, lo recostó boca arriba, admirando todo los detalles del joven dios.

Otra pregunta... ¿Acaso cuando te excitas, estas glándulas adquieren un tono rojizo?-preguntó el mayor, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el pecho del dios.

Si, un poco... –respondió suavemente este.

Con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro, Bakura comenzó a tocar el cuello de Ryo con suavidad, buscando. Al no encontrar nada, estas se deslizaron hasta su pecho, en donde sus pezones sensibles se pusieron duros al instante, cuando sus dedos los tocaron con suavidad, haciendo que el dios gimiera.

Siguió su camino hacia abajo, y se encontró con la cadera del menor, que se movió nerviosamente sabiendo de antemano qué es lo que vendría a continuación. Suspiró con suavidad, cuando la punta de los dedos de Bakura tocó con sutileza su miembro.

Comenzó a masajear con sus dedos buscando en su superficie. No halló nada sobre la piel, pero si sintió _algo _debajo de ella. Cuando rozó ese algo con sus dedos, Ryo se arqueó, gimiendo con fuerza. Bakura volvió a frotarlo, haciendo que el joven dios volviera a arquearse.

Hum, creo que encontré otra...

Siiii... –respondió el chico, sin aliento.

Aún con su sonrisa perversa, el albino mayor siguió con su inspección, hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos del joven dios, sin hallar nada. Le pidió que se colocara boca abajo, y este así lo hizo.

Nuevamente, comenzó a recorrer el cuello del joven dios, para continuar su camino por la columna y la espalda de Ryo, mientras buscaba más de esas pequeñas glándulas.

Llegó hasta su trasero, en donde masajeó con suavidad las mejillas, haciendo que el albino menor gimiera descontroladamente. Definitivamente, _ algo _había entre ellas, que hizo que el joven dios gimiera nuevamente. Las separó suavemente, y comenzó a tantear con sus dedos, sintiendo una pequeña glándula. Esto hizo que Ryo gimiera, y arqueara su cadera.

¿Tienes más o esa fue la última?

N-No h-hay más... –respondió con dificultad el joven dios.

Ohhh...

Ryo sonrió, y empujó a Bakura a sus brazos. Ambos se quedaron así, durmiendo hasta el mediodía.

El jeep se detuvo, y salió mucho vapor del capo del auto. Al parecer, no sólo se recalentó el motor, sino que según las agujas del tablero, no había nafta que impulsara a la máquina. Pegasus golpeó con ambas manos el volante, antes de dejarse caer en él.

¿No encontraron algo con lo cual poder guiarnos?

No, nada.-respondió Yugi, tendiéndole el mapa.-Lo sentimos.

El hombre albino suspiró tristemente, y tomó el pedazo de papel. Lo inspeccionó él mismo, y descubrió que cerca del oasis había un roca con una forma algo extraña. Había pasado una roca similar a la dibujada, hace a penas pocos minutos, antes de que el jeep dejara de funcionar.

Vengan. Tomen todas las cosas del jeep. Iremos a caminar un poco. Al parecer, el oasis no está lejos de dónde nos encontramos...

Los tres chicos hicieron caso y, colocándose las mochilas en la espalda, siguieron a Pegasus a través de las arenas.

Luego de media hora de caminata, encontraron la roca que estaba dibujada en el mapa. El hombre albino asintió feliz con su hallazgo. Continuaron con su caminata, antes de que se oyera a lo lejos el rugido de la tormenta que se acercaba rápidamente a la roca.

¿Qué haremos si la tormenta no golpea?-preguntó el moreno preocupado.

Dejaremos que nos juzgue. Si todo sale bien, estaremos en el oasis muy pronto.


	13. Rosy Chappy 13

n.n y otro de Desert Rose.

Valsed: Disfrutan todo de lo que pueden. Ya que pronto tendrán que separarse del padre de Baku y sus amigos úù. Pos, lee! XDDDDD

Katruina: Y bue, soy mala con algunos personajes, los hago sufrir mhahahahaha... Pero con Pegsy no puedo serlo tanto po que es mi ídolo. -

MERCI A TODAS!

Bakura fue el primero en despertar. Se estiró lo suficiente, antes de remover algunos cabellos de su rostro. Vio a su amado durmiendo a su lado, y esbozó una sonrisa. Acarició su rostro, y se acercó lo suficiente como para poder besarle los labios suavemente. Ryo sonrió, y abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con los del albino mayor.

Estabas despierto... Picarón... –murmuró Bakura, mientras lo besaba nuevamente.

Me es difícil no estarlo, cuando me besas de esa manera.

Ambos rieron, y se levantaron. La rosa se abrió lentamente, dejando pasar los tenues rayos del sol del mediodía. Bakura comenzó a vestirse, y Ryo gimió en desaprobación ante esto.

¿Qué?

Te ves mejor sin ropas... –respondió el joven dios, acariciando las piernas de él.

Tú también.-ignoró la respuesta de su compañero, y terminó de vestirse.

Mientras caminaban en las arenas del desierto, vieron a lo lejos un remolino. Los tres chicos estaban asustados, y el hombre albino, ansioso. Comenzó a correr en dirección al remolino, seguido de los otros tres.

Se percataron que la tormenta se acercaba con suma rapidez, y sin poder reaccionar ya se encontraban dentro de ella...

Zafiro miró al cielo. Estaba despejado. Se levantó de su lugar, y caminó hasta el jardín de Hades. Allí vio como los rayos del sol se filtraban por los agujeros de la cueva.

Amigo, ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el dios de los infiernos, al no sentir al ave a su lado.

La tormenta, ha capturado a otros pretendientes en el desierto. Debo ir, aunque mi señor me haya dicho que no regresara hasta que se me lo permita nuevamente.

¿Temes que sean algunos buscadores?

Si. Mi amo no tiene mucha fuerza para atacarlos, y yo soy su única defensa. Debo ir.

En ese caso, ¿Por qué no te llevas algunas de mis pociones? Alguna de ellas te servirá...

Será un honor.

Así, ambos se retiraron de la sala en la cual se encontraban, para perderse en los laberintos del bajo mundo de Hades.

Malik gimió y abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue verde. Gran cantidad de verde, y una humedad muy agradable luego de pasar días enteros debajo del ardiente sol. Se reincorporó con lentitud, antes de sentarse sobre el césped.

Miró a su alrededor, y vio grandes cantidades de arbustos con bayas y flores. Los árboles eran altísimos y al moreno le parecían que podían llegar al cielo. Con su vista todavía en las copas de los árboles, se puso de pie. Para solo dar un paso, y caer en una pendiente.

Ryo se detuvo en medio del juego que él y Bakura estaba compartiendo en esos momentos. El albino mayor lo miró preocupado, y preguntó.

¿Qué ocurre?

Hay unos viajeros nuevos. Creo que deberíamos apartarnos del lago por algunos días. Sería lo mejor. No quiero que nos encuentren.

¿Y por qué no?

Pues... –adoptó una forma sensual, haciendo que Bakura tragara secamente.-No quiero que nos interrumpan, en nada... –murmuró suavemente, besándolo.-¿Sabes?

¿Qué?

Tengo muchas ganas de sentirte, dentro de mí... Son tremendas esas ganas... –gimió por lo bajo, besando nuevamente a su compañero.

Bakura se recostó con su joven dios sobre él, acariciando su espalda, sintiendo la pura suavidad aterciopelada de esta. Las manos traviesas de Ryo llegaron hasta las piernas de su amante, antes de pasar por ellas, haciendo que Bakura se arqueara con un fuerte gemido.

Travieso... –murmuró.

Más de lo que te imaginas...

El mayor despojó de las pocas ropas de su compañero antes de deshacerse de las suyas. Con sus cuerpos desnudos tocándose mutuamente y la suave y refrescante brisa que los recorría se estremecían continuamente.

Bakura invirtió la pose y con ferviente deseo comenzó a besar el cuello de su compañero, antes de que sus manos recorrían con igual sentimiento el cuerpo de Ryo.

Fue bajando rápidamente por el pecho del joven dios hasta encontrar su pezones y morderlos ligeramente a la vez que los lamía para luego soplarles. Ignorando las súplicas que le hacía el joven dios a él, siguió su camino por las piernas del chico para besarlas suavemente, mientras se acercaba a su meta.

¡Ahhh! ¡¡Bakura!

El mayor tomó el miembro de Ryo en su boca succionando fuertemente mientras jugaba con los testículos de este al mismo tiempo, y a la vez que lo penetraba con un dedo. El albino menor se arqueó del césped al sentir esa triple sensación.

Bakura comenzó a percibir ese peculiar aroma que siempre se encontraba presente cuando ambos tenía relaciones. ¿Qué será? Tendrá que preguntarle después. Ahora está, algo ocupado.

El cuerpo del joven dios temblaba ligeramente ante las suministraciones del otro chico en sus partes más sensibles de todo el cuerpo. Su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración se aceleraron más cuando estaba llegando a su clímax, el cual nunca llegó a causa de que Bakura se detuvo de repente.

Insertó un segundo dedo en el pasaje de él abriendo y cerrando sus dígitos para insertar un tercero. Rozó el bulto de nervios y Ryo se arqueó notoriamente ante las sensaciones.

Cuando supo que estuvo listo, Bakura se acomodó cómodamente entre las piernas de su compañero para embestir de golpe. El joven dios gritó ante la sorpresa más que al dolor. Abrazó a su compañero antes de que este saliera y entrara de él constantemente. Sintió sus dedos rozar el bulto en su nuca haciendo que se arqueara nuevamente.

Contrajo sus músculos internos alrededor del miembro de Bakura haciendo que este diera un jadeo antes de arremeter con más fuerza. Alcanzó la próstata del joven dios haciendo que este se liberara sintiendo como su compañero hacia lo mismo dentro de él.

Ryo comenzó a besar el rostro del mayor acariciando con sus manos el trasero de este volviéndolos a excitar bastante.

Y así comenzar con otra ronda, y otra y otra y otra...


	14. Rosy Chappy 14

**TT No me maten! Ha sido una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga espera. Pero, es que tercer año de secu es muy complicado! TT No paran de ponernos pruebas y demás cosas! Y en parte me olvidé y me daba fiaca subirlos nnUUU y la otra es el tiempo!**

**Hoy no podré contestar los reviews, pero aún así grax a todos por haber leído el fic! Ah! Pues... Desert Rose no está terminado, a pesar del tiempo pasado ya que mi mejor amiga me ha contagiado un repentino fanatismo por Megaman ¬¬ Échenle la culpa a ella!**

**Okas! Disfruten del fic! nn**

**- - - **

**-Diosito... –murmuró Malik, sentándose en el fresco césped.-Ouwww... Fue una caída larga... –dijo mirando hacia arriba.**

**Se levantó, y vio que su ropa estaba mojada por el rocío. Gruñó enojado, mirando a su alrededor.**

**-Wooohaaa... Que cacho de lago. ¡Es enorme!-exclamó acercándose a la orilla.**

**El agua cristalina reflejó su ser. Malik hundió sus manos en ella, suspirando alegremente. ¡Que fresca estaba! Mojó su rostro con el agua, y la frescura lo inundó.**

**-¡Ahhh! ¡Que rica es!-luego algo recordó.-¿Acaso Pegasus no mencionó un gran lago con una gran rosa en el centro?-silencio.-Bueno, encontré el lago, pero no veo la rosa por ningún lado.-se respondió a sí mismo mirando a su alrededor.**

**Se detuvo, captando algo. Rodeó el lago hasta estar en el extremo este. Los rayos del sol no brillaban tan fuerte en el agua, y logró ver la silueta de un pimpollo.**

**Un pimpollo rojo, grande y hermoso. En medio del algo.**

**-Uuuuuhhhhh...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Me siento extremadamente, incómodo.-se quejó Zafiro.**

**-¡Pero si te ves precioso!**

**-Eso no lo niego, pero estoy incómodo.**

**-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hades.**

**-¡He vivido quinientos años como un pájaro y de golpe y porrazo me convierto en un humano! ¿Cómo espera que me sienta? Además, mis alas son algo grandes como para poder mantener mi equilibrio mientras vuelo.**

**-En eso no puedo ayudarte.-Zafiro suspiró.**

**Hades le había entregado una poción para mutarlo en un humano. Muy lindo. Pero, el pobre había sido ave tanto tiempo, que le costaba mantenerse de pie. Logró a duras penas mantener el equilibrio en sus dos piernas nuevas, pero sus alas eran muy grandes para poder caminar. Mucho menos volar. ¡No podía remontarse por culpa de ellas!**

**Que desgracia. Pobre Zafiro.**

**Su cabello lacio azul brillante le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de su trasero. Su cola, todavía más extravagante, era muy larga, y pesada. Como la de un pavo real común y corriente, aunque él no cabía en esa lista.**

**Sobre su cabeza se encontraban cuatro plumas como la que tienen las aves. Tenía puesto una armadura simple, pero algo compleja. Tenía hombreras con cuernos hacia adentro con cuatro esferas en cada punta.**

**Sus botas empezaban un poco por debajo de su rodilla hasta terminar en su pie en punta con algunos adornos.**

**-¡Ah, es cierto! La armadura también pesa. No sé cómo podré levantarme en el aire teniendo tanto peso.-se quejó nuevamente.**

**-Bueno, puedes quitártela, y luchar con sólo tu arma.-le propuso Hades.-Recuerda que son humanos y no pueden volar. Tienes una ventaja sobre ellos.**

**-Lo había olvidado.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-¿Te gustan las No me olvides?-preguntó el joven dios a su amante.**

**-Si, ¿Por qué?-el albino menor rió.**

**-Acompáñame. **

**Ryo se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Bakura, quien la tomó poniéndose de pie. El dios lo guió a lo largo del oasis, hasta encontrar un pequeño centro de No me olvides.**

**El albino mayor vio que estas recibían luz solar de un hueco entre las ramas de los árboles y sus hojas. Recibían la luz necesaria, la humedad y la fertilidad del suelo para crecer sanamente.**

**Bakura se arrodilló sobre el césped y acarició los pétalos de dichas pequeñas flores violetas. Entrecerró sus ojos recordando.**

**-¿En qué piensas?-inquirió Ryo sentándose a su lado.**

**-Eran las flores que más le gustaban a mi madre. Comprábamos siempre este tipo de plantas. Nunca otras. Aunque a mi padre le gustaran mucho los claveles, le daba No me olvides a mi madre.**

"**Ella, al igual que mi padre, viajaba mucho. Yo turnaba entre ellos. En un viaje me iba con mi él, en el otro, con ella. Así no sentía tanto que los extrañaba. **

**Ella siempre se llevaba consigo un relicario. En él, se encontraba un foto de mí y de mi padre. Y él, llevaba uno con ella y yo. Murió cuando tenía siete años. Plantamos alrededor de su tumba sus flores favoritas.**

**Cada año, en su cumpleaños, el día de la madre, aniversarios y demás, papá y yo le dejamos un pequeño ramito de no me olvides. Desde entonces, en cada uno de nuestros viajes nos llevamos flores artificiales, para que no perezcan, así la recordamos siempre."**

**Ryo sonrió. Abrazó a Bakura y este dejó que se hundiera en sus brazos. Suspiró contento, y dijo.**

**-¿Y tú?-el joven dios suspiró.**

**-Tenía la costumbre de vagar por el mundo humano, cuando no debía. Zeus me exilió aquí, en el desierto. Y como estaba solo, creé este oasis. Yo lo controlo, y controlo todas las plantas de este lugar. Demás está decir que las cuido.**

"**Pero me _sentía _solo. Mi madre, Afrodita, le pidió a Hades que mandara a este lugar, yo sin saber, a una de sus mascotas. Él estaba encantado, ya que me quiere mucho.**

**Así, encontré a Zafiro en uno de los pocos días de mi exilio. Se presentó y dijo que venía de parte de Hades para hacerme compañía. Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, y nos divertíamos mucho.**

**Aún así, con la agradable compañía de él, seguía sintiéndome solo. Siendo un dios del amor, me era natural buscar a alguien que me quisiera. Sólo que era difícil encontrar ese alguien. Fue cuando hice correr la voz de este lugar."**

**Atrajo más atención de lo que yo había previsto, pero aún así me agradó. Algunos de los que venían eran jóvenes. No más de veinte años. También fue cuando creé a dicha tormenta. Pero ninguno era el indicado para mí. Pasé milenios buscando a esa persona. Y hoy estoy junto a ella, y soy feliz."**

**Bakura gimió suavemente inhalando el aroma de Ryo. Suspiró felizmente antes de dejarse caer en el húmedo césped con su joven dios sobre él.**


	15. Rosy Chappy 15

**Joey se despertó y miró a su alrededor. Verde. Se levantó tambaleante, y descubrió a Yugi a pocos metros de él.**

**-Hey, Yugi...**

**-owww... ¿Qué?-respondió sentándose.-¿Dónde estamos? **

**-Ni idea. Pero creo que por lo que parece es un oasis.**

**-¿Y Malik? ¿Y Pegasus?**

**-Desconozco. ¿Los buscamos?**

**-No. Es mejor que nos quedemos aquí. Será más fácil para ellos encontrarnos.**

**-Oki.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡¡¡OUCH! ¡¡Maldición!**

**Zafiro salió de entre los arbustos, frotándose la cabeza después de su aterrizaje. Gruñó, antes de ponerse de pie balanceándose por sus alas que aún no manejaba.**

**-Arrrrggg... Realmente ODIO ser un humano. ¡Todo por mi señor!-se dijo a sí mismo.-¡Ah! Es cierto, tengo que encontrarlo y avisarle. ¡Tomará mucho!**

**Suspiró y se perdió en los arbustos.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pegasus no podía creer aquel paraíso. Estaba tal cual descrito como en el diario. Había estado explorando aquel entorno algún tiempo pero no encontró ningún camino marcado. **

**Con la ayuda del diario, se fue guiando a través del oasis hasta el gran lago.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Tengo haaaambre... –se quejó Malik, mientras su panza hacía ruido.-Mucha haaaambre... Tal vez tenga algo dentro de mi mochila.**

**Pero para su desgracia, su mochila, despareció.**

**-¡Moriré! ¡Morireeeeeeé! ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡No moriré porque acabo de ver un rico manzano! ¡Estoy salvado!**

**Alegre, corrió hasta el árbol. Lo miró y vio aquellas rojas manzanas, que seguramente estarían jugosas y dulces por dentro. El pobre moreno ya se estaba babeando del hambre que tenía.**

**Con dificultad, trepó. Llegó hasta una rama gruesa y se recostó. Eran grandes las frutas. ¡Mejor! Así no le daría hambre por algún tiempo. Sonrió ampliamente antes de tomar una.**

**-¡Qué delicia!-comentó antes de arrojarla al césped.**

**Tomó otra, y la arrojó. Y así sucesivamente. Cuando hubo varias, el joven saltó de la rama al suelo aterrizando en sus adoloridos pies luego de la caída. Se quitó la remera violeta y cargó en ellas todas las manzanas.**

**Se dirigió nuevamente al lago antes de lavarlas una por una.**

**-¡¡¡OIIIIIIII! ¡¡QUE DELICIA!-exclamó contento, antes de tomar otra y morderla.-¡Son las manzanas más dulces, jugosas y ricas que he probado en mi vida! ¡¡Delicius!-acotó en inglés.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-¿Vamos a dormir un poco? Se está haciendo tarde.-murmuró Ryo a un adormilado Bakura recostado en su pecho.**

**-Me parece buena idea.-el joven dios sonrió.**

**Gruñendo, el mayor se levantó y le ofreció su mano al dios que la aceptó poniéndose de pie. Entrelazó sus brazos con uno de los de Bakura antes de que ambos comenzaran su camino al lago.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Ooiii... Comí mucho... –se quejó Malik. Habiéndose comido diez manzanas, ¿A quién no le dolería la panza de esa manera?**

**Se acercó a la orilla del lago y bebió un poco de la refrescante agua.**

**-¡¡¿¿MALIK! **

**-¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-Tomó una manzana y se la arrojó al supuesto agresor.-Ooops... –dijo el moreno al ver que había noqueado totalmente a Bakura. Y luego vio a Ryo muuuuuuuuy enojado.-Más ooopss...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pegasus logró hallar a Yugi y Joey. Los tres siguieron al albino, y encontraron el desnivel que el diario mencionaba, y por el cual Malik había caído.**

**Se acercaron a la orilla y vieron el extenso lago frente a ellos. En el centro, la rosa roja. Esta se encontraba cerrada, y vieron en las orillas a Malik atrapado en ramas verdes con espinas. Estaba inconsciente.**

**Con cuidado bajaron por el desnivel hasta llegar a las orillas. Con ayuda de unos cuchillos que el hombre albino poseía liberaron al moreno de su prisión que pronto recobró conocimiento.**

**-¿Saben? Vi a un chico igualito a Bakura. Sólo que era un poco más chico y era más inocente. Me duele la cabeza...**

**-¿Y sabes a dónde se fueron?-preguntó el hombre albino.**

**-Se metieron a la rosa. Ahora, que ellos hallan salido mientras estaba dormido... Ni idea.**

**-¿Y qué si hemos salido?**

**Todos se viraron y miraron al joven dios detrás de ellos. Pegasus abrió el diario y hojeó hasta encontrar la descripción del hijo de Afrodita. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y su boca se abrió.**

**-¡Joven Ryo!-este lo miró con cara rara.**

**-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-luego captó el diario.-Oh, el diario del señor Robinson Raw. No lo he visto hace dos siglos y medio casi... **

**-¿Dónde está mi hijo?-dijo severamente el hombre albino.**

**-En un lugar de aquí, bajo mis conjuros, para que no se vaya.-respondió.**

**-¡¡Lo quiero de vuelta!**

**-¡Claro que no! ¡He esperado mucho tiempo por él! ¡No dejaré que se lo lleven así de fácil!**

**-¿Has tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos?-preguntó Malik.**

**-De todas formas no podía salir del oasis sin morir en el desierto. Era quedarse aquí, o morir. **

**-¿Lo obligaste?**

**-¡¡No! ¡Jamás lo haría! Le dije que no volvería a verlos, y lo tomó, indiferente. Al menos eso me pareció.**

**-¿Por qué lo retienes aquí, joven Ryo?-preguntó Pegasus.**

**-Ya debe saberlo. Leyó el diario.**

**-Si, eso lo sé. Pero ya teniéndolo, en lugar de quedarte aquí, ¿Por qué no vuelves a la ciudad de Egipto con él?**

**-¡¡Fui exiliado aquí del Olimpo! ¡¡No puedo ir a ninguna otra parte! Salvo el Bajo Mundo, junto con Hades. ¡No tengo otro lugar a dónde ir! ¿Qué no lo entiende?**

"**Pasé milenios en este lugar. ¡¡Completamente solo! Zafiro era un buen amigo, pero no me bastaba. Necesitaba a alguien que me amara. Al igual que ustedes tres tienen esperando a tres personas importantes en el hotel.-comentó refiriéndose a Yugi, Joey y Malik.-Por favor, dejen que Bakura se quede."**

**-¡¡Absolutamente no! ¡¡Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta!-unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Ryo.**

**-¡¡Lo odio! ¡¡Zafiro, acaba con ellos!-gritó.**

**-¡¡Prometiste que no les harías daño si nos encontraban! ¡¿Por qué quieres atacarlos!-Ryo dio un quejido, volteándose.**

**-Bakura... –murmuró.**


	16. Rosy Chappy 16

**-Pobre de mi pequeña ninfa... –dijo Hades mirando su gran espejo, la situación del joven dios albino.-Parece que nunca lograrás quedarte con tu ser especial. Qué cruel la vida es contigo, pequeño. Tú no te mereces esto. ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz?-suspiró.-Tengo que convencer a Zeus de que te deje quedarte en el mundo humano con él. Y no será nada fácil.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bakura entró en la escena, con paso tambaleante. Los efectos del hechizo de Ryo se desvanecieron.**

**-Bakura... –dijo el joven dios, bajando la mirada.**

**-Me dijiste, me prometiste, que no les harías daño.-sus ojos mostraban dolor.-¿Por qué?**

**-No quiero que te lleven lejos de mí. Moriría sin ti... **

**-Exagerado... –murmuró Malik.**

**-¡¡NO INSULTES A MI AMO!-gruñó (gritó) Zafiro.**

**-¡Calla!-ordenó el joven dios, haciendo que el híbrido cerrara el pico. Miró a los ojos a su amado.-Por favor...**

**-Yo también, por favor, déjame ir con ellos. Puedes venir con nosotros.**

**-¡¡No! ¡¡¡No puedo ir!-lloró fuertemente.-¡¡No quiero obligarte, pero no me dejas opción!**

**Los ojos de Bakura se pusieron opacos de repente, y se desmayó, sin antes ser atrapado por Ryo. Pegasus quiso acercarse pero Zafiro le impidió el paso.**

**-Lo lamento, Bakura.-susurró jugando con su cabello.-Zafiro, iremos al Bajo Mundo, con Hades.**

**-¿Y ellos?**

**-Dile a la tormenta que los regrese a El Cairo.**

**-¡¡Te dije que no me iré sin mi hijo!**

**-¡¡Pues lo lamento pero él se quedará conmigo!**

**Antes de que el cuarteto pudiera volver a hablar, ya estaban dentro de la tormenta, rumbo al hotel.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Claro que no. Él fue exiliado en el desierto, y no cambiará absolutamente nada en ello.**

**-¡Zeus! ¡No puedes hacerle eso al pobre chico! ¡Tu eras igual! ¡Inquieto y escurridizo!-gruñó Poseidón, el hermano de Zeus.**

**-¡Él desobedeció las reglas que yo impuse! ¡Que pague las consecuencias!**

**-¡¿Y tú qué! ¡¡Cuando eras niño no se te prohibía nada! ¿¡Por qué le haces esto al joven Ryo! ¡Me opongo a que siga exiliado!-gruñó Poseidón, levantándose.**

**-Yo también.-dijo Apolo, levantándose. **

**Eros se levantó en silencio y junto a él Artemisa. Luego Hera, Ares y Hefesto. Los otros dos hermanos de Zeus, Deméter y Hestia, se levantaron.**

**Oh oh, son varios contra uno.**

**-Por favor Zeus. El joven Ryo no soportará no estar con mi hijo. Se lo ruego. Deje que vaya con él...**

**El rey todopoderoso suspiró. Realmente odiaba cuando todos se ponían en su contra, ¡cuando era él quien estaba a cargo de TODO!**

**-Sólo porque tú me lo pides, y porque ya me cansé de lidiar con esto... –respondió.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-¡Pero si es mi pequeña ninfa!-saludó alegremente Hades, al ver a Ryo escoltado por Zafiro que tenía un inconsciente Bakura en sus brazos.**

**-Buenas noches, señor. Ha sido muy amable en dejarme pasar algunos días aquí.**

**-¡Déjate de amabilidades, ninfa! Eres bienvenido aquí siempre. Creo que deberíamos poner a tu amante en una cama para que descanse. Percefone cuidará bien de él.-comentó al joven dios.-Y para ti Zafiro amigo querido, tengo una poción que te devolverá a la normalidad.**

**-No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.-respondió el híbrido llorando cómicamente.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Maaaalik... Hey, despierta bello durmiente...**

**El moreno gruñó. Le dolía la cabeza, sus párpados le pesaban y sentía nauseas. **

**-No quiero... –respondió, y oyó una risita.**

**-Llevas dos días durmiendo, cariño. ¿No crees que es hora de levantarse de tu siesta de belleza, hum?**

**-Marik... **

**-Dime.**

**-Te extrañé... Y mucho.**

**-Igual yo.-Marik abrazó a su amado, dándole un tierno beso en sus labios. El menor abrió sus ojos.-Eché de menos tus hermosos ojos.-dijo sonriendo.-Te amo.**

**-Yo también.-dijo el menor sonriendo por igual.-¿Cómo están los demás?**

**-Perfectamente. Pegasus está muy depresivo. No ha salido de su cuarto en mucho tiempo, y poco y nada ha comido.-suspiró.-Supongo que el tiempo lo decidirá.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bakura gimió y apretó sus ojos antes de abrirlos. Miró un techo desconocido, y viró su cabeza. A su lado encontró a Ryo durmiendo sin ropas con sólo las frazadas tapando su pálido cuerpo.**

Sonrió antes de darse cuenta que él también estaba desnudo. Suspiró y se acurrucó al lado de su amado, colocando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Besó su cuello dulcemente, antes de acomodarse.

**La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una hermosa mujer con su cabello recogido en finos lazos entró trayendo consigo unas túnicas. El albino mayor abrió sus ojos y la miró fieramente arrimándose más al cuerpo de Ryo. Una clara seña del decir "Es mío. No te acerques.". La mujer sonrió.**

**-No te preocupes. No me lo llevaré. Él es todo tuyo. Lamento si te he despertado.**

**-¿Quién es usted?**

**-Soy Percefone. La esposa de Hades. Ryo viene mucho por aquí. Es como su segundo hogar.-dejó las vestimentas en la punta de la cama.-Les he traído ropas nuevas para que ambos se pongan. Les traeré algo de comida de al tierra para que la coman.**

**-¿No podríamos comer la que ya está aquí?**

**-¡Oh no! ¡Ni piensen en hacerlo! Una vez que probaste bocado alguno tendrás que quedarte aquí para siempre. Como yo. Me voy. Si quieres puedes dormir algo más antes de que los levante para comer. **

**Bakura volvió a recostarse admirando el rostro dormido de Ryo. Sonrió ampliamente acariciándolo con sus manos. Qué tersa piel. No lo resistió y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, y darse cuenta que su beso era correspondido lentamente.**

**-Hey, ¿Otra vez haciéndote el dormido?-preguntó Bakura. El joven dios rió.**

**-Me es difícil seguir durmiendo teniéndote a ti haciéndome eso.-abrió sus ojos para mirar a su amado.-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien. ¿Y tú?-el joven dios lo besó.**

**-Perfectamente.**


	17. Rosy Chappy 17

**Bakura y Ryo estaban en los jardines del Bajo Mundo. Uno junto al otro, acurrucados. Zafiro los miraba, ahora con su cuerpo de vuelta, el del ave que siempre fue.**

**-¿Le dirás al joven Bakura la verdad?-preguntó Hades, acercándose. El ave suspiró. **

**-Si no lo hago yo, su madre lo hará. Pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que es mejor que ella lo haga.**

**-Tienes razón, amigo mío. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? Debe de estar en el Olimpo en estos momentos.**

**Sin más, Zafiro se retiró.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Las sábanas de la cama de dos plazas en la cual ambos albinos se encontraban eran muy suaves. Aterciopeladas, tersas... Bakura oyó a Ryo gemir, al estar jugando con su cabello.**

**Bakura descubrió que una de las cosas que más gustaba Ryo era que jugaran con su cabello. Sonrió ampliamente antes de decirle:**

**-¿Podría beber de tu afrodisíaco?**

**El joven dios abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.**

**-¿Para qué?**

**-Me has dicho, que cuando le preguntabas a tus supuestos amantes, que decían amarte de todo corazón, para beber tu líquido y así quedarse contigo siempre, ellos se enojaban y terminaban diciéndote que sólo te querían por tu belleza y cuerpo. Bueno, yo quiero demostrarte que no soy como ellos. Yo te amo firmemente, y por eso quiero beber tu afrodisíaco.**

**Unas cristalinas lagrimas salieron de los ojos tristes de Ryo antes de abrazar a su amado fuertemente. Le llenó la cara de besos y comenzó a hociquear el cuello de él.**

**-Si eso es lo que quieres, lo tendrás. Pero deberás esperar veintiocho días para poder beberlo. Eso es lo que tardo en fabricar la cantidad que deberías tomar.**

**Bakura sonrió perversamente.**

**-No tengo por qué hacerlo. Ya que tu sueltas más afrodisíaco en el sexo que estando calmado...**

**-¡Loco! ¡Mi esencia en ese estado es muy, no, demasiado poderosa!**

**-Pero lo soportaré.**

**-¿Lograrás estar activo durante casi una semana, o incluso más? Tendrás que beber hasta la última gota del afrodisíaco, sin dejar absolutamente nada de él.**

**-Lo haré.-Ryo suspiró.-Supongo que ya podemos empezar, ¿No lo crees?**

**El joven dios se sonrojó suavemente y sonrió.**

**-.-.-.-**

**-¡Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Está bien.-dijo Hades la terminar de oír a su pequeña ninfa, toda sonrojada.**

**-Muchas gracias.**

**-Realmente está loco como para beber en ese estado tu esencia.-Ryo lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo.-¡Ow! ¡Está bien! Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu ser especial, ninfa.-el joven dios sonrió.**

**-Y estoy muy feliz por ello. ¿Qué busca?-dijo de repente Ryo.**

**El dios del bajo mundo estaba revolviendo unos cajones de una cómoda. Le sonrió a su huésped, antes de seguir hurgando por ellos hasta encontrar lo que andaba buscando.**

**-¡Ja! ¡Te encontré!**

**Sacó de ellos una especie de collar transparente con un único orificio. Se lo dio a Ryo, que lo miró completamente confundido.**

**-Eso es lo que necesitas para recolectar el afrodisíaco.-lo miró parpadeando.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Sencillo. ¿Notaste el pequeño agujero, verdad?-Ryo asintió.-Lo que tienes que hacer es colocar el orificio en la glándula de tu nuca. Puedes abrirlo al collar, y ponértelo cómodamente para que, una vez que empieces las relaciones con Bakura el vapor comience a condensarse y formar el líquido.**

**-¿Cómo supo que tenía una glándula en la nuca? Nadie ha sabido de ellas.**

**-Errhh... No importa. Ahora, ve, tu amado te está esperando en tu habitación con un excelente aroma a jazmines.**

**El joven dios gimió al nombre de las flores. Sin más, salió de la alcoba de hades.**

**-Si descubre que lo he estado espiando con mi espejo, me mata.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Un escalofrió placentero recorrió el cuerpo de Ryo cuando entró en la habitación y percibió el aroma de los jazmines. Bakura lo miró suavemente y el joven dios cerró la puerta trabándola así nadie los molestaba. Se colocó el extraño collar para el albino mayor y se recostó en la cama boca arriba.**

**-¿Qué estás esperando, Bakura?-dijo este con sus mejillas rojas en anticipación, mientras que recorría su cuerpo con sus manos inquietas.**

**El mayor observó como su amado se tocaba su cuerpo con su boca totalmente seca. Miró las delgadas piernas desnudas de Ryo y se acercó a la cama en donde se recostó a su lado.**

**Comenzó a quitarle su tapado para dejar al descubierto su pecho el cual recorrió con sus manos hasta llegar a sus pezones. Se quitó su remera y se colocó sobre Ryo besando su torso.**

**Las manos del joven dios desabrocharon los botones del pantalón de su amado cuando este volvió a subir por su torso para besar su rostro. **

**A los pocos minutos ya ambos se encontraban desnudos recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo del otro. Bakura ató entre sí las muñecas de Ryo que a la vez las ató a uno de los postes de la cama, impidiendo así que el menor se moviera. Luego, le vendó los ojos.**

**-¡No, Bakura!-este rió.**

**-No te preocupes, será mucho mejor así.**

**-¡Pero quiero verte! ¡No me gusta!-se movió nerviosamente entre sus ataduras, antes de quedarse quieto.-Déjame atado si quieres, pero quiero verte.**

**Bakura rió.**

**-Depende de cómo se dé la situación. Si veo que eres un buen niño, tal vez te saque las vendas.**

**Dándose por vencido, Ryo se recostó sobre los almohadones esperando. El albino mayor sonrió de lado antes de masajear el pecho de su compañero en zonas estratégicas que encontró, las cuales hacían que el joven dios suspirara.**

**Bakura se dio cuenta que en el collar había unas pequeñas gotitas de color rosa. **

**-Veo que ya has empezado a liberar un poco.**

**-Cállate...**

**-.-.-.-**

**-Tienes razón, Zafiro.**

**El ave se encontraba al lado de una de las diosas, Atena para ser precisa. **

**-Está ocupado con el joven Ryo, ¿Verdad?-Zafiro sonrió de lado.**

**-Bastante diría yo.-respondió.**

**-Entonces lo haré mañana.**

**-¿Él lo entenderá?-ahora era el turno de la diosa para sonreír de lado.**

**-Supongo que no. Es cabeza dura igual que su padre.**

**Zafiro se quedó mirando a la hermosa mujer, antes de marcharse.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Los cuerpos de ambos chicos estaban enredados con las sabanas mientras que mantenían sus relaciones siempre altas. Sus cuerpos sudados y sonrojados se pegaban a las telas de las sábanas y sus cabellos a sus cuerpos.**

**Bakura embestía en el cuerpo de Ryo gimiendo su nombre y el menor gritando el nombre del otro, al sentir su próstata ser tocada continuamente.**

**El extraño collar que Ryo tenía estaba completamente lleno, y algo del afrodisíaco se escapaba por el único orificio. Unas embestidas más por parte del mayor y ambos se liberaron una última vez.**

**Se recostó sobre el pecho del menor con su respiración muy agitada. Estaba agotado al igual que el joven dios y sus cuerpos dolían mucho. El rostro de Bakura estaba sonrojado mientras que las mejillas de Ryo completamente rojas.**

**El mayor besó tiernamente las mejillas de su amado y sonrió mientras jadeaba. Ryo lo imitó por igual, intentando normalizar su respiración nuevamente.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Hades vertió todo el líquido rosa en una gran copa de cristal. Lo revolvió un poco con una cuchara de plata antes de ponerle a la copa una especie de tapa para evitar que se volcara en el camino. Podría llevarla boca abajo y ninguna gota se saldría.**

**Tarareando una canción, entró en la habitación que Bakura y Ryo compartían. Encontró como esperaba hacerlo al amante de su ninfa, sentado en la cama vestido mirando o pensando en nada. Hades se aclaró la garganta. Bakura lo miró.**

**-Aquí tengo el afrodisíaco del joven Ryo.-dijo mostrándole la copa y viendo como Bakura abría sus ojos en sorpresa al igual que su boca.-Deberás beber hasta la última gota.**

**-¡¿To-Todo eso!**

**-Si. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?-dijo sombriamente. **

**-¡¡Claro que no! Sólo me sorprende que sea... mucho.-Hades rió, dejando la copa sobre una mesa.**

**-Aquí la tienes. Bébela cuando quieras. Cuando termines, Ryo vendrá. Él sabrá cuándo has terminado de tomar su líquido. No te preocupes.-sin más, se retiró.**

**El albino miró la copa con recelo. ¿Bebía o no bebía? Hum...**


	18. Rosy Chappy 18

**Duh, no me maten pero, no sé cómo demonios seguir Desert Rose. Así que, en cuanto tenga más imaginación y me vuelva el fanatismo por ygh otra vez, tal vez lo termine. Pero por ahora, quedará inconcluso hasta que termine. **

**Igualmente, gracias a todos/as por leerlo. :) **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ryo miraba el cielo. Se encontraba recostado sobre el césped del jardín de Hades que conservaba una rica frescura por su humedad. Zafiro, a su lado, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente con su cabeza en la panza de su amo.**

**Sacudió en sueños sus alas y se reacomodó. El joven dios sonrió y siguió observando el cielo. Entrecerró sus ojos soñadores acariciando las suaves plumas de su mascota.**

**-Bakura... –susurró al viento.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**El albino destapó la copa y olió el fuerte perfume de la esencia. La apartó rápidamente porque ya se estaba alzando. Si ya con el aroma se ponía así, ¿cuándo lo tomara? Bakura gruñó y con la punta de su lengua probó un poco.**

**Gimió fuertemente, sintiendo sensaciones llegar a su entre pierna. Se apartó y miró el líquido. Oh si... Esto sería, algo difícil. Suspiró, y con indecisión, comenzó a beberlo.**

**Apenas su lengua probó el primer trago ya se encontraba temblando en placer. Su rostro se sonrojó fuertemente y las llamas de la pasión comenzaron a brotarle de dentro de su cuerpo alojándose la mayoría en su pulsante miembro dentro de sus pantalones.**

**Apartó su boca de la ahora media vacía copa jadeando y sudando. Con determinación, siguió bebiendo aunque le era casi imposible al sentir cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba tan rápidamente al líquido rosa.**

**Entre uno de sus tragos gimió fuertemente al percibir que los pantalones le restringían notablemente su necesidad. Al terminar de beber completamente todo el afrodisíaco, abrió sus ropas y metió una de sus manos entre sus piernas intentando aliviar aquella tan ardiente necesidad.**

**Alguien le quitó su mano y este gimió en protesta para luego gritar al sentir una tibieza en su miembro muy placentera. Hundió sus manos en la plateada cabellera de su amado y cuando se liberó dentro de su boca, aún seguía queriendo más.**

**Ambos se recostaron en la cama ya sin ropas, y comenzaron.**

**(N/A: Se los dejo a la imaginación! w )**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Zafiro espiaba por el agujero de la cerradura, pero lo único que podía percibir era quietud. Miró la gran puerta y se elevó lo suficiente como para poder abrirla. Entró sigilosamente y vio a su amo durmiendo junto con su amado ambos enredados con las sabanas y con sus cuerpos.**

**-¡Que tiernos!-dijo bajo su aliento.**

**Odiaba tener que despertarlos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Atena quería hablar seriamente con Bakura. Suspirando, se acercó a la cama, y saltó sobre ella. Caminando se acercó hasta el albino mayor y con su pico comenzó a pellizcar su cachete dolorosamente.**

**El albino gruñó y abrió sus cansados ojos. Se estiró abiertamente y se colocó boca arriba. Zafiro se trepó al pecho de este y lo miró fijamente.**

**-¿Estás despierto o con sigues con el afrodisíaco?-preguntó.**

**-¿Zafiro?-gruñó sonoramente, colocándose una mano en la cara.-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?**

**-Eso significa que estás despierto. Muy bien. Ahora, vístete y acompáñame. **

**-¿Y si no quiero?**

**-Espero no tener que repetirlo dos veces, Bakura.-dijo seriamente, haciendo que el albino temblara involuntariamente.**

**-¡Ahí estaré!-exclamó.**

**El ave sonrió ampliamente.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Bakura seguía a Zafira, mientras maldecía bajo su aliento al ave delante de él. ¡Que injusto de su parte que lo haya sacado de la cama! Estaba cansado, y cuando no dormía lo suficiente estaba de muy mal humor.**

**Igual que su madre.**

**El albino rió perversamente ante el recuerdo de su madre enfurecida con su padre porque ella no durmió bien y la levantó temprano. Desde ese día no volvieron a levantarla muy temprano.**

**-Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿quién tiene que hablar taaaaan urgentemente conmigo?**

**-La diosa Atena.-respondió el pájaro.**

**Bakura trataba de recordar. El nombre le parecía conocido.**

**-La diosa de la guerra en la mitología griega.-acotó amargamente Zafiro al albino (idiota).**

**-Oh, cierto. O sea, estamos yendo al Olimpo.**

**-Que perceptivo.-dijo irónicamente el ave.**

**Bakura apoyó su pie sobre la cabeza del ave y lo golpeó un poco. El ave gruñó.**

**-Tengo la ligera sensación de que no nos llevamos bien.-dijo el albino con una mueca en su rostro.**

**-¿Ah si? Entonces eres un idiota.-le contestó.**

**-¡Mira quién habla!-a Zafiro le salió una venita.**

**-Mantén el autocontrol... –se dijo a sí mismo.**

**-Muévete. ¿Qué no me ibas a llevar al Olimpo?-exigió Bakura.**

**-¡¡Tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes!-gritó el pájaro.**

**-No, pero pronto lo seré.**

**-¡¡¡Que seas el amante de mi amo no significa que tenga que obedecerte!-aclaró.**

**-¿Quién dijo que me obedecerías?**

**Ahora si, Zafiro estaba realmente confundido.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-Esto es humillante... –se dijo a sí mismo el ave. Detrás de él, un sonriente Bakura.**

**Como había dicho, no necesariamente tenía que obedecerlo a él. Así que, Ryo intervino un poco y con sus métodos de persuasión, logró convencer a Zafiro para que acompañe a su amado hasta el Olimpo.**

**Dicha diosa estaba sentada sobre una nube mirando el paisaje, esperando a sus huéspedes. Estaba de espaldas a ellos cuando llegaron, y el ave se retiró para que ambos pudiesen hablar a solas con tranquilidad.**

**-Ha pasado el tiempo. Mucho tiempo.-Bakura se congeló en su lugar. ¡¡Conocía esa voz demasiado bien!-Mucho tiempo, hijo.-la diosa se volvió para mirar de frente al albino.**

**-Mamá...**


	19. Rosy Chappy 19

El último capi, por fin. nnUu

Tienen todo el derecho de matarme Uu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryo entró en la habitación de Hades luego de haber golpeado repentinamente sin haber tenido respuesta alguna. La habitación estaba vacía pero toda acomodada. Se acercó al gran espejo que el dios tenía y dejó el collar sobre la pequeña mesa redonda que se encontraba al lado.

Curioso, se acercó al espejo y lo rozó son las yemas de sus dedos activándolo. Este brilló y mostró algo que lo hizo enojar hasta las nubes.

-¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ven, siéntate a mi lado, Bakura.-dijo Atenea cariñosamente a su hijo aún plasmado.

-Pe-Pero... No... –ella suspiró tristemente.

-No le he dicho nada a tu padre, ¿sabías? Temí empeorarlo todo. Me di cuenta de que no podía seguir... No es que no ame a tu padre. Todo lo contrario. Pero, han pasado algunos años, y saber qué no envejeceré durante un largo período levantaría sospechas en él.-miró a su hijo con sus ojos violetas.-No sabes cuánto me gustaría regresar, pero no puedo.

-¡¿Por qué no? ¡¡Dile la verdad a papá! Seguramente entenderá... –ella rió de lado.

-Tu padre es muy terco. Igual que tu. No me sorprendería lo mucho que negara esto.

-Pero no negaría que te querría a su lado otra vez.-su madre miró hacia abajo y por fin él se decidió a sentarse con ella a su lado.-Mamá, yo también te he extrañado. Y no sabes cuánto. ¿No podrías volver?

-¿Y que hago con tu padre? Es un mortal como todos allí abajo. Pero tu no. Sufrirías mucho, como lo hiciste conmigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eres un ser inmortal, Bakura. Nunca morirías. En cambio tu padre, si. Sufriría mucho. He tratado de convencer a muchos magos y hechiceros para que me pudieran dar algo para volverlo inmortal. No un dios como yo, pero un ser que viva para siempre conmigo.-suspiró nuevamente.-Pero no he encontrado a nadie...

Bakura tuvo compasión de su madre. Estaba furioso por no haber sabido la verdad en una temprana época, pero le alegraba saber que ella aún los seguía queriendo. La abrazó fuertemente, derramando algunas lagrimas con ella.

-Lo siento, hijo, lo siento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Zafiro se reía por la expresión incrédula de Hades al tener parado al lado de su espejo al joven Ryo, un joven que ahora estaba muy pero muy molesto con el dios del bajo mundo. Dio un respingo, señalando la superficie reflejante con su cabeza.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo con esta cosa?

-¿Yo? Nada por el momento.

-¿Por qué esta mostrando una habitación más específicamente la mía?-Hades sudó una gotita.

-No sé...

-¿¡Por qué me estabas espiando!

-Bueno, supongo porque me gusta espiar a las personas.-dijo de una manera inocente. Zafiro apareció al lado de su amo y le cabeceó las piernas. Ryo lo miró pero no dijo nada.

-Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora.-exigió el albino, apoyando sus caderas sobre el borde del espejo. Por fin, el dios suspiró.

-Quería saber si realmente era el hijo de Atenea.-el joven lo miró con sus ojos abiertos sin entender nada.-¿No te lo dijo? Ella tuvo un hijo con un mortal, pero tuvo que volver al Olimpo porque iban a sospechar de ella. Lo que ahora es un problema es su hijo, Bakura.

-¡¿QUÉ!-gritaron al unísono Zafiro y el joven dios del amor.

-Supongo que esto va a ser más difícil de explicar de lo que imaginé...

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenas tardes.

Atenea y Bakura se sorprendieron ante un saludo con una gruesa voz detrás de ellos. Al virarse, vieron a Zeus con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro. Les preguntó si podía acompañarlos y ambos no protestaron. El hombre con barba larga y blanca se sentó con algo de dificultad al lado de la diosa que mantenía a su hijo en un protector abrazo materno, lejos del dios de los dioses.

-No, no. No vine por tu hijo Atenea.-pero ella seguía en guardia. Planeaba luchar por su vida si él quería arrebatarle a su único hijo. Zeus a veces miente, pensó para sus adentros la diosa.-Vine a decirte algo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó cautelosamente.

-Pues, Hera me dijo que estabas buscando a un mago o hechicero para que te hiciera una poción para convertir a un mortal en inmortal, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Ya que les dije que el joven Ryo podía vivir en el mundo humano a partir del día que quisiese, me preguntaba para qué querrías tú una poción como esa.

Vio a la mujer ruborizarse un poco.

-Para mi esposo.

-¿Quién? ¿Ese tal Pegasus?-Atenea lo miró desafiante, como si hubiese dicho un insulto contra su familia.

-Sí, _ese _Pegasus.

Hubo un momento de largo silencio entre los tres. Bakura no se animaba a decir ni a hacer ningún sonido por miedo a enfurecer a Zeus pero su madre parecía no estar aterrada por aquel fuerte silencio. Vieron que Zafiro batía sus alas en su dirección. Dio un suave sonido antes de aterrizar sobre el brazo que el dios de barba le tendió. Graznó de vuelta, con una sonrisa.

-Zafiro, amigo mío.-dijo.-¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Mi joven amo pregunta por Bakura. Dice que quiere que regrese, lo extraña.-el dios de los truenos sonrió.

-Dile que pronto estará con él. Necesito hablar con Bakura y con Atenea de unas cosas y pronto se lo regresaré.

El pavo real dio el mismo sonido suave, elevándose en el aire con su alas y larga cola cerrada. Se perdió de vista, dejando otra vez a los dioses solos. El barbudo se puso de pie, y miró a ambos.

-Bakura y tú podrán regresar a la tierra. Si Pegasus no acepta lo que eres, tú y tu hijo vendrán al Olimpo inmediatamente y no van a poder regresar jamás a la tierra. Por lo contrario, le vas a dar este elixir que permitirá que tu esposo sea inmortal.-le explicó haciendo aparecer en su gran mano una botellita azul. Atenea lo recibió, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

-Ah y, el joven Ryo podrá ir con ustedes.

-¡¡Genial!-exclamó por primera vez Bakura en el tiempo que llevaba ahí sentado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pegasus ojeaba por una tercera vez el diario de Robinson Raw, pasando hoja por hoja, pero sin leer nada o leyendo únicamente pocas palabras, no frases, palabras. Pasó una semana desde que volvieron al hotel, y no escuchó noticias de su hijo. Los otros jóvenes seguían preocupados por su amigo, no era lo mismo sin él. Pero eran pacientes, esperaban, sabían que pronto volvería. El hombre suspiró, cerrando el diario. Lo guardó en el cajón de su escritorio y salió de su habitación. Eran las nueve de la noche y dentro de poco servían la cena en el hotel.

-_¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con mis plumas! ¡Son delicadas!_

_-Lo siento viejo, es que, eres raro. ¿A quién se le ocurriría un pavo real parlanchín?_

-_No soy parlanchín. ¿Dónde está Pegasus?_

_-Por última vez, ¿quién eres y para qué quieres verlo?_

Dicho hombre llegó a la recepción, donde vio a los otros chicos interrogar a un pavo real muy hermoso. El resto de los trabajadores los miraban extrañados, casi como locos pero también entendían algo de lo que el ave decía. Pegasus vio que el pájaro sacudía su plumaje, enfadado en especial con Seto porque no quería llevarlo ante él.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí estabas!-dijo el pavo cuando vio al albino y se acercó a él, pese a las advertencias de Marik.-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿No me reconoces? Soy Zafiro.

-¡¿QUÉ!-gritaron Yugi, Joey y Malik al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡Pe-Pero no eras un humano!-chilló el moreno más chico.

-En realidad soy un ave pero puedo transformarme en un humano por un tiempo... Tu hijo y tu esposa están afuera del hotel, esperándote.-el hombre sonrió de lado, negando con la cabeza.

-Bakura sí, pero no ella. Mi esposa murió hace años.-pero el ave rió.

-Sígame, por favor y verá que se equivoca. Ustedes también, vengan.-dijo a los jóvenes y todos siguieron al ave afuera.

Cuando salieron, el cielo estaba despejado y estrellado. Las estrellas se veían muy brillantes esa noche en el oscuro firmamento. Zafiro los condujo hasta el desierto donde descubrieron a dos albinos y una rubia sentados en una inmensa roca. Pero uno estaba durmiendo sobre el regazo de la mujer que Pegasus reconoció al instante. Se quedó ahí parado, sin poder ver lo que veía. Atenea dejó a su dormido hijo al cuidado de Ryo para poder bajarse de la piedra. Caminó con pasos rápidos y después corrió a los brazos de su esposo que la recibió con inmensa alegría.

-Pensé que habías muerto. ¿Cómo puede ser que estés viva?-la miró a los ojos y ella bajó el rostro.

-Tengo algo importante qué contarte...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hades suspiró, aburrido sentado en su trono. Pasaron dos años desde que su ninfa preferida se fue a vivir con la familia de su compañero. Y él se aburría. Zafiro lo visitaba muy pocas veces por estar atendiendo a sus nuevos amos en la Tierra y él se quedaba solo con su esposa. Se removió en su silla, gimiendo en desaprobación. Oyó una suave risa a su lado y vio a Persefone acercarse con una copa de cristal repleta de un líquido rojizo, que al parecer era vino.

-¿De que te ríes?-ella se sentó en el apoyabrazos y le tendió la copa que aceptó, bebiendo un poco.

-De lo aburrido que estás.-confesó.-Ryo no te visita muy a menudo ahora. Y Zafiro tampoco. Pero, me dijeron que dentro de poco te iban a venir a visitar.

-¿En serio?-Hades se acomodó en su trono, bebiendo con alegría el vino.-¡Jaja! ¿Cuándo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos años que Ryo pasó con Bakura en su casa, en la Tierra, fueron muy divertidos. Tenía que acostumbrarse a esas cosas que los humanos usaban pero lo hizo, riéndose cada vez que no podía usarlas. También se hizo amigo de los amigos del albino mayor pese a lo que había hecho antes con ellos. Pero Malik le dijo que todo estaba en el pasado y estaba perdonado por ello, diciendo que sólo quería proteger a su amado.

Como ya sabía prácticamente absolutamente todo, no iba al colegio. Se quedaba en la casa ayudando a Atenea, que descubrió que su nombre humano era Cecilia, lavando los platos, las ropas, haciendo las camas y limpiando la casa. Y le gustaba ayudar. Zafiro también lo hacía y se sentía con energías cada vez. Usaba sus alas y larga cola para remover el polvo de lugares que sus amos no llegaba. Se enojaba por el polvo que le quedaba en sus bellas plumas pero no le importaba ahora, ya que después las lavaba y quedaban como siempre las tuvo.

Y ahora estaban descansando sobre el sofá. Cecilia estaba leyendo una revista que le gustaba. Ryo estaba recostado en lo que quedaba libre y Zafiro en acurrucado en el suelo, durmiendo.

-Tu madre va a venir en estos días a visitarte.-comentó la rubia, pasando una página.-Dice que te extraña más que cuando estaba exiliado.-ante eso, el albino rió.

-Supongo.

Ryo se acomodó sobre el sofá, pensando, recordando. Ahora era feliz luego de tantos siglos. ¿Y su razón por estar feliz?

-Ya llegué.-anunció Bakura, cerrando la puerta y dejando sobre el piso su incómoda mochila.

-¡AMO!-gritó Zafiro, despertándose de repente para ir a saludarlo.

El joven dios se sentó en los mullidos. Le sonrió al mayor que intentaba despegarse del ave que tenía a su alrededor.

Ya la había encontrado hace dos años. Suspiró cuando supo que tenía que levantarse y sacar a su mascota de su amado. Sino, iba a ver un cambio en el menú de la cena y a Zafiro, no le iba a gustar.

_ Owari _

Suspiro+ Mátenme, dególlenme, hagan lo que quieran. Tienen derecho de estar enojados por no haber subido esto antes... XD

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron riviews a esta historia, a aquellos que la leyeron y no dejan, y por haber tenido paciencia de santos conmigo.

See ya, nos veremos en otro fan fic.

Dreigon.


End file.
